The Last Shinobi
by dek.farel.526
Summary: Chap 5 UP! Darah Uzumaki, Senju dan Uchiha yang mengalir ditubuhnya menjadi harapan bagi ras Shinobi yang telah punah. Kebencian adalah darahnya, balas dendam adalah jalan hidupnya, dan kebangkitan ras shinobi adalah Tujuan hidupnya. Mampukah dia membalaskan dendam rasnya dan membangun kembali kaumnya yang telah punah. Ataukah, dia akan gagal...?/ Rate: M/LAST CHAPTER!/COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

The Last Shinobi

Disclaimer bukan punya saya.

Rate: M

Warning... : Cerita jelek super mainstream, typo, author abal abal, gak bermutu, ide pasaran...

Yang gak suka silahkan dibaca... Kalo bisa tinggalkan flame ato cibiran... :v (mayan tambah pahala njeer :v)

Summary : Darah Uzumaki, Senju dan Uchiha yang mengalir ditubuhnya menjadi harapan bagi ras Shinobi yang telah punah. Kebencian adalah darahnya, balas dendam adalah jalan hidupnya, dan kebangkitan ras shinobi adalah Tujuan hidupnya. Mampukah dia membalaskan dendam rasnya dan membangun kembali kaumnya yang telah punah. Ataukah, dia akan gagal...?

Tap tap tap...

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya dengan kalem sambil kedua tangannya dimasukkan kedalam saku celananya. Naruto masuk kekelas seperti biasa di Sekolah Menengah atas di tokyo.

Sreek

Bangku tempat duduk Naruto berada paling pojok belakang kelas tepat disamping jendela. Naruto menarik bangku kebelakang sedikit lalu mulai medudukkan dirinya dibangku itu. dan tidak lama guru yang mengajarpun masuk dan memberi pelajaran seperti hari hari biasa.

Tet tet tet

Bel istirahat berbunyi dan para siswa siswi mulai berhamburan mulai dari kekantin, merias wajah, bermain handphone dan bahkan tidur. Dan Naruto adalah satu dari dua orang yang tiddiam isaat jam pelajaran yang satunya adalah si merepotkan Shikamaru. Yah, kebiasaan Naruto memang tidur saat jam pelajaran sampai bel masuk berbunyi.

Tap tap

"Naruto-san..." panggil seorang wanita berambut kuning sebahu bernama Samui. Dia adalah ketua Osis di Tokyo high school.  
"Naruto-san.." panggil samui lagi. Namun, kali ini disertai dengan guncangan ringan ketubuh Naruto. Dan itu nampaknya menggangu tidur Naruto dan membuat Naruto menggeliat dan mulai membuka mata.

"Kau bangun juga..." ucap samui.

"Ada apa.?" ucap Naruto lalu mulai menegakkan badan dengan malas.

"Kepala sekolah memanggilmu keruangannya." ucap Samui dengan nada tegas.

"Haaah... Katakan saja aku sedang tidak masuk. Merepotkan." ucap Naruto malas.

"Hoi jabrik jangan meniru gayaku, dasar merepotkan." teriak shikamaru lalu kembali menelungkupkan wajahnya diatas meja.

Namun hal itu tidak dianggap oleh Naruto.

Sementara samui yang perhatianya sempat teralihkan oleh shikamaru lalu kembali fokus kearah pemuda berambut merah kehitaman dengan rambut ujung berwarna hitam jabrik didepannya.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan, atau kau akan di skors tidak boleh mengikuti Semester genap 2 bulan lagi." ucap Samui santai namun sarat akan ancaman.

Sementara Naruto mau tidak mau harus kembali menegakkan kepalanya malas.

"Kenapa kau cerewet sekali sih, sudah pergi sana. Aku mau tidur." ucap Naruto malas.

"Aku tidak akan pergi sebelum kau pergi, dan aku juga akan terus..

"Errrrrrrrrh, baiklah sekarang diamlah. Aku akan pergi. Dasar, merepotkan sekali." umpat Naruto lalu mulai berdiri dan berjalan malas keluar kelas.

"Cih, bagaimana mungkin orang super malas sepertimu bisa menempati peringkat teratas di sekolah." ucap Samui.

"Kau menyindirku." ucap shikamaru dari bangkunya.

Samui menoleh dan seketika Sweatdrop dengan apa yang dia lihat.

"Haaah, bagaimana mungkin 2 orang super malas itu bisa memiliki IQ yang luar biasa. Padahal mereka hanyalah seorang maniak tidur." gerutu samui sepanjang jalan.

Naruto dan samui berjalan kearah ruang Kepala sekolah.

Tok tok tok

"Masuk!" ucap seorang dari dalam ruangan.

Naruto lalu membuka pintu.

Cklek

Dan mulai masuk.

"Ohh Naruto ya.. Silahkan duduk." ucap kepala sekolah mempersilahkan.

Lalu Naruto duduk dan kepala sekolah mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"Jadi begini Naruto, saya mengundangmu kesini untuk memberitahumu sesuatu." ucap seorang pria berkepala botak aka kepala sekolah.

"Apa itu.?" ucap Naruto masih dengan wajah malasnya.

"Khe khe khe kau selalu saja besikap malas seperti itu Naruto. Kau sungguh tak pernah berubah." ucap kepala sekolah.

Sementara Naruto hanya menguap tanpa dosa.

Hoaaams.

"Apa yang ingin paman katakan.? Ayolah, aku sudah sangat mengantuk." rengek Naruto.

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku berencana untuk mengirimmu ke kuoh high school, sebagai perwakilan dari tokyo high school dalam program pertukaran murid yang kami sepakati." ucap kepala sekolah.

Mendengar itu Naruto langsung menegakkan badannya dan agak terkejut.

"Kuoh.?" tanya Naruto.

"Hmb, kau akan kukirimkan kesana sebagai perwakilan sekolah ini, Naruto. Tapi sebagai gantinya kau harus beesungguh sungguh disana. Jangan kecewakan Nama sekolah. Tunjukkan kemampuanmu dan bakatmu disana."

'Kuoh ya... Menarik...' Batin Naruto.

Skip

Tet tet tet

Bel pulang berbunyi dan semua murid beehamburan keluar, namun beberapa masih ada disekolah karena masih ada kegiatan klub.

Sementara Naruto hanya berjalan santai sambil memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku.

"Tak kusangka, akan secepat ini. Besok aku sudah kesana." gumam Naruto.

'Iblis...' raut muka Naruto mengeras.  
'Aku akan datang pada kalian.' batin Naruto.

Lalu mulai mempercepat langkahnya menuju tempat kediamanya yang berada lumayan jauh dari sekolahnya. Rumah Naruto terletak dipinggir hutan. Bisa dibilang ini tidak layak disebut rumah karena sudah begitu reot dan sewaktu waktu bisa roboh. Bangunanya pun sudah miring.

Kriiiet

Naruto membuka pintu rumah. Dan langsung masuk. Dan mulai mempersiapkan barang barang yang akan dibawanya besok.

"Hoshi..." gumam Naruto lalu melepaskan pakaiannya lalu mengambil celana pendek lusuh di gantungan, lalu memakainya.

"Aku harus mempersiapkan semuanya dengan baik untuk jaga jaga. Kalau aku sampai ketahuan semua bisa gawat." ucap Naruto dingin.

Naruto yang hanya mengenakan celana pendek lusuhnya mulai berjalan keluar dari gubuknya dengan membawa sebuah pedang ditanganya. Dan mulai berjalan kedalam hutan. Tidak terlalu jauh melangkah, Naruto menabrak sebuah kekkai dan masuk. Pemandangan disini sangatlah berbeda terlihat amat mengerikan. hutannya sudah tidak berbentuk lagi tidak seperti tadi yang terlihat masih sangat alami.

Naruto menarik Nafas panjang lalu perlahan tekanan chakra yang amat besar menguar dari dalam tubuh Naruto.

Naruto lalu membuat sebuah segel.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu."

Booft

Booft

Bofft

Tercipta 500 bunshin Yang berdiri didepan Naruto.

Kali ini kita tidak akan berlatih jutsu lagi tetapi. Kalian semua, lawan aku dengan segenap kemampuan kalian. Aku akan mencoba kemampuanku. Lalu mulai mengeluarkan pedang yang sejak tadi dia bawa dari sarungnya.

"Saaa... Majulah." ucap Naruto dengan tatapan tajam dan dingin.

Dan dengan serentak ratusan bunshin Naruto tadi langsung berlari menerjang kearah Naruto yang asli.

Sring

Naruto mengaktifkan sharingan dan dalam sekejap menghilang dari tempatnya...

Boffft

Satu bunshin lenyap setelah terkena tusukan dari Naruto asli. Tentu saja efeknya terasa pada Naruto asli. Ini tidak sebanding dengan apa yang dirasakan rasku. Dan Naruto semakin brutal menebaskan pedangnya kearah bunshin bunshinnya.

Bofft Boffft Boffft

Tap

Salah satu bunshin berhasil mengunci pergerakan Naruto dan dalam sekejap muncul bunshin yang menendang perut Naruto hingga terpelanting kebelakang.

Sreeek

Suara tubuh Naruto yang terseret diatas tanah.

"Yah, lumayan juga." ucap Naruto lalu membuat segel.

"Katon goukamekyaku."

Naruto menyemburkan api yang sangat besar dari mulutnya.

Namun para bunshin Naruto juga membuat segel.

"Suiton suijinheki." ucap para bunshin Naruto bersamaan.

Dan jutsu api Naruto bertemu dengan jutsu air milik bunshin Naruto membuat sebuah kepulan asap yang amat tebal menyelimuti wilayah yang cukup luas.

Para bunshin Naruto Lalu mengaktifkan sharingan untuk melihat lebih baik di dalam kabut.

"Fuuton: shinku gyaku"

Lalu ratusan proyektil angin membabat habis bunshin Naruto.

Boffft

Boffft

Boffft

Swuuuuuushhhhh

Kabut asapnya perlahan mulai menghilang karena jutsu angin milik Naruto. Dan terlihat bunshin Naruto hanya tersisa 7.

"Kau hebat bos. Hah hah hah." ucap salah satu bunshin Naruto.

"Hahh bukankah kalian juga bagian dariku." ucap Naruto.

"Seharusnya kalian bisa mengatasi setiap seranganku." tambah Naruto.

"Kau membagikan sangat sedikit chakra kepada kami boss... Bagaimana kami bisa menandingimu..." teriak bunshin Naruto frustasi.

"Yah yah aku mengerti... Kembalilah." ucap Naruto.

Boffft

Bofffft

Boffft

Bunshin Naruto pun menghilang dan hanya menyisakan Naruto seorang.

"Sudah sore rupanya, aku harus segera pulang." gumam Naruto.

Naruto kembali memasukkan Pedang kesayanganya kedalam sarungnya. Dan mulai meninggalkan tempat latihanya itu.

Skip Time...

Pagi hari di Tokyo high school..

Naruto berjalan santai melewati gerbang sekolah, dan berjalan menuju kekelasnya.

"Yo... Naruto-kun." panggil seorang pria berseragam guru.

Naruto menoleh kesumber suara.

"Maito-sensei." gumam Naruto, lalu berjalan kearah maito sensei.

"Nah...Naruto-kun kita aku akan mengantarmu ke kuoh dan juga apa kau sudah membawa semua kebutuhanmu.?" tanya maito.

"Hmb" jawab Naruto dengan menganggukkan kepala.

"Bagus, kalu begitu kita berangkat sekarang. Naiklah.!" ucap Maito lalu diikuti Naruto dibelakangnya. Dan masuk kedalam mobil.

"Maito sensei, apa hanya aku yang dikirim ke kuoh.?" tanya Naruto.

"Benar, karena menurut kepala sekolah kau mampu." ucap Maito.

"Bukankah ada shikamaru juga."

"Biar aku jelaskan sedikit, program pertukaran pelajar ini sedikit berbeda. Disana kau tidak hanya akan diuji sebatas akademik tetapi juga non akademik. Dan kabar yang aku dengar disana rutin menggelar turnamen seni berpedang yang harus diikuti setiap murid pertukaran pelajar." ucap Maito panjang lebar.

"Turnamen.?"

"Benar sekali, dan tentu saja karena kuoh adalah sekolah yang sangat terkenal. Maka mereka juga melakukan pertukaran pelajar ke banyak SMA di dunia. Jadi kau akan dapat banyak teman disana Naruto." ucap Maito.

"Dan menurut kepala sekolah kemampuan berpedangmu lumayan. Jadi kepala sekolah memilihmu atas dasar itu. Dan untuk shikamaru dia murid yang sangat jenius tapi karena sifat malasnya itu terlalu over, jadi tentu saja sekolah sudah membuat pertimbangan yang sangat matang." ucap maito lagi, sementara Naruto hanya diam memperhatikan.

"Setelah itu ada turnamen apa lagi sensei.?" tanya Naruto.

"Entahlah aku juga kurang tahu soal itu, tapi Naruto kau harus hati hati."

Sementara Naruto menolehkan pandanganya kearah maito-sensei.

"Para pelajar yang kami kirim kesana semuanya pulang dengan kondisi psikis yang agak terganggu dan setelah kami menanyai mereka, jawaban dari mereka sama yaitu...

Siswa disana kebanyakan bukanlah manusia seperti pada umumnya. Mereka mengatakan Iblis, kebanyakan dari mereka adalah iblis." ucap maito serius.

Naruto tertegun.

"Apa kau mempercayainya.?" tanya maito.

'aneh, setahuku disana para iblis menyembunyikan identitas mereka, tapi kenapa sekarang. Apa tujuan mereka sekarang.' batin Naruto geram.

"Naruto-kun..." panggil maito yang melihat Naruto sedang melamun.

"Tidak, sensei. Tidak ada yang Namanya iblis didunia ini. Mereka hanya ada di NERAKA" 'sebentar lagi' sambung Naruto dalam hati dengan wajah penuh kebencian.

"Yah kuharap begitu Naruto-kun, Hahahah."

'Aku merasa ada yang aneh.' batin Naruto.

Setelah itu keadaan menjadi hening dan mobil yang dikemusikan maito pun terus melaju kearah kuoh.

Setelah 3 jam perjalanan akhirnya mereka sampai ke tujuan, yaitu kuoh high school.

"Kita sampai Naruto-kun." ucap maito.

Dan saat memasuki halaman sekolah Naruto dapat merasakannya hawa iblis malaikat jatuh malaikat bahkan Naga dan sebagainya ada disini.

Naruto membelalakkan matanya

'apa apan ini.' batin Naruto.

Maito mulai turun, Naruto tersentak dan mulai ikut turun.

Tap

Naruto berdiri dan dapat melihat banyak sekali murid kuoh yang sedang ada dilapangan luar. Karena memang sedang dalam waktu istirahat.

"Ayo, ikut aku." ucap Maito.

Naruto mengikuti maito dibelakangnya menuju keruang kepala sekolah dan setelah mengurus semua keperluan yang ada maito pun menunjukkan kelas Naruto di ruang kelas XII F. Dan setelah itu maitopun mengatakan kalau Naruto bisa tidur di asrama sekolah, bersama para murid lain yang mengikuti program pertukaran pelajar. Setelah menunjukkan semuanya maito pun pergi untu kembali ke Tokyo high school.

"Semoga kau betah disini Naruto-kun. Hahah" ucap maito denga tawa yang agak aneh.

Sementara Naruto ak menggubrisnya dan pergi keruang asrama untuk menaruh barang bawaanya. Naruto berjalan dan setiap itupula setiap murid melihat Naruto dengam tatapan aneh.

Sementara Naruto seperti biasa berjalan dengan santai sambil menggendong tas yang lumayan terisi penuh. Dengan satu tangan lagi dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya tanpa memperdulikan tatapan aneh dari mereka. Dan setelah sampai diasrama Naruto lalu masuk dan terlihat sudah ada banyak orang.

Setelah Naruto masuk mereka semua melihat kearah Naruto sekilas lalu kembali sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing masing yang sepertinya juga baru saja sampai. Naruto lalu menuju ke loker dan mulai membuka salah satu, Naruto mulai menata barang barangnya yang ada didalam tas ke dalam loker. Dan setelah selesai Naruto mulai menata tempat tidur yang dipilih. Model dari ruangannya adalah satu ruang asrama diisi dengan 10 tempat tidur dengan 2 toilet.

'3 orang itu.' batin Naruto.

'Aku bisa mengerti sekarang, apa tujuan semua ini dan juga turnamen yang akan diadakan, jadi semua ini hanya, akal akalan ras iblis itu untuk mencari seseorang untuk dijadikan sebagai budak iblis mereka. Untuk menambah kekuatan tempur mereka. Bajiangann' batin Naruto geram.

"Aku muak disini." ucap Naruto, lalu mendapat respon yang cukup sengit.

"Hoy, apa kau bilang tadi, sialan." bentak salah seorang yang berbadan cukup kekar dengan wajah agak pucat.

'vampir rupanya.'

"Apa maumu.?" tanya seorang lagi yang memiliki badan biasa.

'dia sepertinya memiliki scret gear."

Dan yang membuat Naruto tertarik adalah pemuda yang tampak tak acuh, dan lebih memilih mengelus pedangnya.

"Kalian berisik sekali. Apakah aku harus mendiamkan kalian semua.?" ucapnya kalem tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari pedangnya.

Sementara dua orang yang tadi hanya menatap horor kearah pemuda tadi.

"Kau...

To be continued...

uhum saya bawa cerita lagi hehee lagi gak mood nerusin yang laen jadi ya ini jadinya... moga pada gak suka... dan pada kasih flame mueheheheheb

flamenya bray... :v 


	2. Chapter 2

The Last Shinobi

'3 orang itu.' batin Naruto.

'Aku bisa mengerti sekarang, apa tujuan semua ini dan juga turnamen yang akan diadakan, jadi semua ini hanya, akal akalan ras iblis itu untuk mencari seseorang untuk dijadikan sebagai budak iblis mereka. Untuk menambah kekuatan tempur mereka. Bajiangann' batin Naruto geram.

"Aku muak disini." ucap Naruto, lalu mendapat respon yang cukup sengit.

"Hoy, apa kau bilang tadi, sialan." bentak salah seorang yang berbadan cukup kekar dengan wajah agak pucat.

'vampir rupanya.'

"Apa maumu.?" tanya seorang lagi yang memiliki badan biasa.

'dia sepertinya memiliki scret gear."

Dan yang membuat Naruto tertarik adalah pemuda yang tampak tak acuh, dan lebih memilih mengelus pedangnya.

"Kalian berisik sekali. Apakah aku harus mendiamkan kalian semua.?" ucapnya kalem tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari pedangnya.

Sementara dua orang yang tadi hanya menatap horor kearah pemuda tadi.

"Kau...

Chapter 2..

"Apa semua persiapan sudah beres.? tanya sona.

"Ha'i kaichou, kurasa besok lusa pertandingan sudah bisa di mulai." ucap tsubaki shinra selaku wakil Osis.

"Bagus, Tsubaki. tolong berikan aku data tentang semua murid yang melakukan pertukaran pelajar!" ucap Sona sambil menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Ha'i Kaichou." jawab Tsubaki lalu mengambil sebuah map yang berada dimejanya dan memberikannya pada Sona. Lalu Sona mengambilnya dan membukanya.

"Banyak juga ya, lebih banyak dari tahun kemarin." Ucap Sona.

~~~~~Asrama Siswa~~~~~

"Kau... Si Utusan dari Selatan... Ortiz pendragon." ucap seorang pemuda pucat yang berasal dari ras vampir dengan wajah mengeras.

"Jadi seperti itukah dia." ucap seorang lagi pengguna scret gear.

Lalu orang yang dipanggil Ortiz tadi pun berdiri.

"jadi, siapa yang akan menjadi mangsa pertama dari pedangku.?" tanya Ortiz kalem, Namun penuh dengan ancaman.

"Simpan saja sampai turnamen diadakan." Ucap Naruto yang tak acuh. Tidak seperti kedua orang lainnya yang tampak bercucuran keringat karena tahu seberapa berbahayanya orang didepannya.

Sementara Ortiz yang mendengar itu tampak menyeringai,

"turnamen sudah dimulai saat kau menginjakkan kaki ditempat ini." ucap Ortiz.

Dan semua yang ada disana kaget.

"apa maksudmu.?" tanya vampir.

"Jadi, kalian tidak diberi tahu, disini kalian bebas bertarung. Mereka yang dipandang memiliki potensi akan direkrut menjadi iblis."

Mendengar itu Naruto berhenti menata tempatnya dan menatap Ortiz tajam.

"Jadi tidak ada turnamen.?" tanya Naruto dingin.

"Tentu saja ada, sebentar lagi pasti akan diumumkan kapan. Itu adalah turnamen resminya, tapi diluar itupun kalian bisa bertarung. Bahkan saling membunuh." ucap Ortiz kalem dan membalas tatapan Naruto.

"Apa apaan itu.? Kenapa aku tidak diberi tahu tentang ini, kau jangam mengada ada." ucap george si pengguna secret gear diasrama itu.

"Tidak heran kau mengetahui semua itu. Karena, kau sudah mengikuti turnamen ini 2 kali." ucap si vampir yang bernama valdi.

"Terlebih, Kau adalah juara bertahan dalam turnamen ini." tambahnya.

"Jadi kalian tahu tentangku rupanya." ucap Ortiz.

"Cih.. Terserah saja. Selama aku tidak diusik, aku tidak akan menggangu sampai waktunya tiba nanti." ucap Naruto lalu kembali menata tempat tidurnya.

"Hey, sepertinya kau orang yang menarik. Bagaimana kalau aku memotong sedikit jari jarimu.?" ucap Ortiz kalem dengam senyuman diwajahnya.

Merasa diajak bicara Naruto pun menoleh.

"Coba saja kalu kau bisa." tantang Naruto.

Ctang

Suara pedang yang diangkat dan dalam sekejap Ortiz sudah ada di depan Naruto dan sudah siap memenggal kepalanya.

"Dia sudah kalah." ucap Valdi.

"Kau salah, lihatlah tangan orang itu." ucap georg.

Dan Vampir itupun terbelalak.

"Baru kali ini, ada yang bisa menahan seranganku dengan tangan kosong." ucap Ortiz senyum mengembang diwajahnya.

Jika dilihat lagi tangan Naruto berada di ketiak Pendragon tersebut. Dengan kata lain Pendragon itu tidak bisa menggerakkan tangannya.

"Aku tidak punya urusan denganmu, tapi jika kau mengusikku...kupastikan kau akan menyesal." Ucap Naruto tajam.

"Menarik sekali. Aku akan menunggumu saat turnamen, kita buktikan siapa yang lebih unggul." ucap Ortiz.

Sementara Naruto tidak menjawab dan melepaskan tanganya dari Ortiz pendragon, lalu menata bantalnya kembali yang tadi sempat tertunda.

"Ortiz pendragon." ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tanganya.

Dan setelah selesai menata tempatnya, Naruto lalu berbalik dan menghadap Ortiz. Naruto menatap tangannya lalu menatap Ortiz lagi. Perlahan Naruto membalas jabatan tangan itu.

"Naruto." ucapnya.

"Salam kenal sobat." ucap Ortiz lalu kembali ketempatnya.

Sementara Naruto hanya biasa saja dan mulai melangkah keluar.

"Sulit dipercaya, orang itu... Hebat." ucap Valdi.

"Kurasa disini akan sangat menarik, aku georg." ucap georg pada valdi sengan tersenyum.

"Valdi." ucap vampir itu lalu membalas senyumannya.

"Sobat." ucap Georg lalu menuju ketempatnya.

Sementara Naruto, dia berjalan menyusuri sekolah iblis itu. Dan yang membuat Naruto semakin geram adalah tidak ada satupun manusia Normal disekolah ini. Semuanya berasal dari makhluk supranatural dan pengguna secret gear yang telah menjadi iblis. Dan sesaat emosi Naruto membuncah, dan segera Naruto pergi ke taman Sekolah yang agak sepi yang kebetulan dia lewati. Naruto lalu duduk disalah satu bangku yang kosong, disana Naruto mencoba menenangkan emosinya.

'tahan Naruto, masih belum saatnya.' batin Naruto lalu mengambil Nafas panjang.

"Haaah, aku mengantuk." ucapnya kalem lalu mulai merebahkan tubuhnya dibangku tadi. dan tak butuh waktu lama Narutopun sudah tertidur.

~~~~~~SKIP TIME~~~~~~

Keesokan harinya.

Pagi hari di kuoh.

Naruto sudah siap dengan seragamnya. dan mulai melangkah keluar.

"Naruto, tunggu." ucap Ortiz dengan wajah kalemnya.

Naruto lalu menoleh dan berhenti.

"Ada apa lagi.?" tanya Naruto malas.

"aku hanya ingin jalan bersama." ucap Ortiz yang sudah berada disebelah Naruto.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau takut dengan mereka.?" ucap Naruto malas.

"Kheheheh tentu saja, mereka itu orang orang kuat." jawabnya.

"Haah sudahlah tak usah sok akrab, apa maumu.?" tanya Naruto yang masih dengan nada malas khasnya.

"Kheheheh kau sungguh tidak bisa diajak basa basi ya... Kau adalah satu satunya orang yang pernah kulawan yang membuatku sampai tak bisa tidur nyenyak, Naruto." ucap Ortiz.

Sementara Naruto hanya bersikap biasa dengan tangan dimasukkan kedalam saku celana terlebih dengan tampang malasnya.

"Ayo kita pemanasan sebentar. Bagaimana.?" ajak Ortiz.

"Diamlah dasar cerewet. Kepalaku pusing mendengar ocehanmu itu." ucap Naruto.

"Jadi bagaimana.?"

"Aku tidak suka melakukan hal yang merepotkan." jawabnya enteng.

"hahaha selalu saja seperti itu. pantas saja kau tak punya teman." ucap Ortiz.

"Bukan urusanmu." jawab Naruto enteng.

"Apa kau sudah melihat papan pengumuman tentang turnamennya besok.? kau pasti akan terkejut." ucap Ortiz santai.

Sementara Naruto yang mendengar itu pun menoleh.

"dimana tempatnya.?" tanya Naruto.

Sementara Ortiz hanya menunjuk kearah papan besar didepan mereka yang dikerumuni banyak murid.

Setelah itu Naruto menuju kesana, dan mulai ikut berdesakan untuk melihat pengumuman itu. Setelah cukup akhirnya Naruto dapat melihat papan pengumuman itu yang berisi. bahwa Turnamen akan dimulai besok.

Dan beberapa info,

1\. Turnamen diikuti oleh seluruh murid program pertukaran pelajar, dan perwakilan dari kelompok murid kuoh.  
tidak hanya berbasis pedang lagi, tetapi bertarung dengan segenap kemampuan yang dimiliki.  
tidak diperkenankan untuk menyerah, bertarung sampai salah satu ada yang tidak sadarkan diri.  
membawa senjata apapun.  
dimulai pada jam 09:00 pagi.

Sekian.

Dan setelah melihat itu, tanpa berkata apapun Naruto lalu keluar dari kerumunan dan mulai kembali berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolah, sampai didepan sebuah ruangan yang bertuliskan Perpustakaan. Naruto yang agak tertarik mulai melangkah masuk, dan setelah didalam ruangan yang terkesan sepi hanya ada beberapa orang saja yang sedang membaca buku, Naruto dibuat kagum dengan luas ruangan yang cukup lebar dan ratusan ribu buku yang tertata rapi dan juga ruangan yang bersih dan terlebih ruangannya sangat tenang.

"Sepertinya, tempat ini cocok untuk ku." gumam Naruto.

Naruto mulai menyusuri setiap rak buku yang ada disana dengan santai, sampai ada sebuah buku yang membuat Naruto tertarik, buku itu berjudul "Death Book". Naruto pun mulai mengambil buku tersebut. Namun, secara bersamaan ada juga yang ingin mengambilnya. Dan keduanya berhenti.

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu kalau kamu ingin mengambil buku itu juga." Ucap orang tadi yang ternyata adalah seorang perempuan berambut coklat pony tail.

"Tidak masalah, ini tempat umum. Jadi wajar saja. kalau kau memang ingin mengambilnya, ambil saja. aku hanya tertarik dengan judulnya." Ucap Naruto.

"Tidak usah. aku bisa mencari yang lain." jawabnya.

"Baiklah." jawab Naruto singkat.

"Permisi." ucap perempuan tadi yang hendak melewati Naruto. Sementara Naruto lalu memberi jalan pada perempuan tadi.

'aku bisa merasakan aura scret gear pada perempuan ini. Aura kuat yang gelap dan kental.' batin Naruto dengan memperhatikan perempuan tadi sampai menghilang karena terhalang rak buku. Setelah itu, Naruto kembali mengambil buku tadi dan berjalan kearah meja yang cukup panjang. Naruto mulai duduk dan membuka sampul buku tua tersebut. dihalaman pertama hanya lembaran kosong. lalu, Naruto membuka halaman selanjutnya. Dan disana tertulis "JANGAN PERNAH BERMAIN MAIN DENGAN TAKDIR KEMATIAN"

"Buku macam apa ini." gumam Naruto.

Naruto membalik lembar ke-2 dan disana tertulis sebuah tulisan yang tidak dapat dibaca.

"Aksara apa ini.?" gumam Naruto.

Namun, seketika Naruto tersentak kala Sharingan miliknya aktif dengan sendirinya.

"ap. . pa yang ter. . jadi." kaget Naruto.

Dan seketika mata Naruto melebar,

"Aku bisa membacanya dengan Sharingan, mataku seperti terhubung dengan buku ini. Buku apa ini. aku harus membacanya." gumam Naruto.

Naruto kembali membaca buku tua tersebut. Disana tertulis 'Dahulu kala Para pengguna chakra melakukan serangkaian percobaan dalam peperangan yang tiada henti melawan para iblis. Dari sana terciptalah banyak jutsu yang mampu membuat para iblis gemetar ketakutan, dari sekian banyaknya jutsu yang ada, ada 3 jutsu yang tercatat mampu mempermainkan takdir...bla bla...yang pertama adalah 'MELAWAN TAKDIR' EDO TENSEI. jutsu yang mampu memanggil seseorang yang telah mati, dan mengizinkanmu untuk mengendalikannya. jutsu yang melawan kehendak takdir ini sangat mengerikan. Para Orang yang dibangkitkan dari EDO TENSEI akan abadi dan tidak bisa mati...bla bla bla.'

'aku sangat yakin, kalau buku ini adalah buku dari kaum shinobi.' batin Naruto.

Naruto terus membaca kelanjutannya sampai selesai. Naruto lalu membalik buku tua tersebut dan harus kembali terkejut karena lagi lagi Dia tidak bisa untuk membaca kelanjutannya.

Tiba tiba aliran chakra Naruto semakin deras kearah matanya.

'Gawat, kalau sampai ada yang melihatku.' batin Naruto lalu memandang sekitar yang sepi, lalu memutar tubuh Naruto menghadap tembok. Berjaga jaga kalau ada yang lewat.

Dengan keringat yang perlahan turun dari wajah putihnya. Naruto dipaksa mengaktifkan mangekyou miliknya.

Perlahan ke 3 tomoe Naruto berputar dan membentuk garis bulat. dan perlahan mulai membentuk seperti sebuah shuriken Namun bagian yang runcing berada di titik tengah. ( polanya kebalikan dari mangekyou itachi, baian yang runcing berada ditengah/titik pusatnya.)

Dan secara ajaib, Naruto mulai bisa memahami kata yang tertulis dibuku tersebut.

'jadi semakin ke dalam, dibutuhkan kekuatan mata yang semakin tinggi.' batin Naruto lalu kembali membaca buku tersebut.

'MENGUBAH TAKDIR 'IZANAGI' jutsu mata Uchiha yang mampu mengubah hasil yang tidak sesuai dengan kehendak penggunanya. Namun semua itu setimpal dengan harga yang dibayar, yaitu hilangnya cahaya...bla...bla.'

Naruto terus membacanya sampai selesai.

'Resikonya sangat besar. Aku lebih tertarik dengan Edo Tensei. Tapi tidak ada cara menggunakan jutsu tersebut.' batin Naruto.

"Masih ada satu lagi." gumam Naruto lalu membuka lembaran baru dan sama seperti sebelumnya,

'a..apa bahkan dengan mangekyou, ini masih tidak terbaca. Apa masih ada bentuk lain dari mata ini yang lebih kuat dari mangekyou.?' batin Naruto bertanya tanya.

Naruto membuka lembaran terakhir dan menemukan gambar yang membuatnya agak bingung.

"Sebuah Simbol Pola lingkaran bertumpuk dengan garis mendatar ditengah. Diapit oleh Simbol Matahari dan Bulan sabit. Apa maksudnya itu.?" gumam Naruto bertanya tanya.

Naruto memejamkan matanya dan menarik nafasnya panjang.

"Buku ini cukup membingungkan. Judul dan isinya benar benar tidak nyambung." gersah Naruto.

"Dan membuatku benar benar mengantuk, mungkin tidur sebentar akan membuatku agak baikan." tambah Naruto lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dan menelungkupkan wajahnya ke meja di depannya.

Tak butuh waktu lama, untuk Naruto tertidur. terbukti dengan terdengarnya suara dengkuran halus.

Namun tanpa Naruto duga, ada seorang perempuan berambut coklat yang tak sengaja Naruto temui tadi.

'Siapa sebenarnya dia.? Tubuhku bergetar waktu merasakan aura tadi. Auranya lebih gelap dari yang ada didalam tubuhku.' batin perempuan tadi, masih dengan tubuh yang gemetar.

~~~~~Skip Time~~~~~~~

04:00 Sore

Hoaaams

"aku tidak percaya kalau aku telah tidur selama itu." gumam Naruto sambil menguap lebar. Naruto berjalan ogah ogahan melewati koridor sekolah yang sudah sepi.

Trank

Trank

Trank

Suara dentingan pedang membuyarkan rasa kantuk Naruto.

"apa ada pertarungan." gumam Naruto lalu bergegas keluar ke sumber suara yang ada di halaman sekolah.

Tap Tap

Tap Tap

Tap Tap

Trank

Trank

Dan terlihat lapangannya sudah ramai dengan orang yang sedang berlatih untuk persiapan besok pagi.  
"Haaaah" Naruto mendesah malas. "Sekumpulan Omnivora." ucap Naruto lalu berjalan menuju keasrama dengan wajah malasnya yang entah sejak kapan sudah kembali lagi. Naruto berjalan dengan kalem memasuki asrama dan membuka lokernya. Naruto mengambil celana levis hitam pendek dan juga kaos singlet hitam miliknya. Setelah memakainya Naruto berjalan keluar dengan langkah kalem. Naruto menuju taman belakang yang menurut Naruto cukup tenang dan sepi. Namun, Naruto melihat Ortiz pendragon sudah disana memainkan pedangnya. Melihat itu Naruto tidak jadi kesana dan lebih memilih tempat lain. Naruto melihat sekeliling yang digunakan untuk tempat berlatih.

"apa tidak ada tempat yang tenang disini." ucap Naruto kesal.

Tap tap tap

Naruto berjalan cukup kalem melewati koridor sekolah, dan Naruto berpapasan dengan seorang Perempuan berambut hitam sebahu dengan kaca mata, yang Naruto yakini sebagai seorang iblis.

"Maaf, aku boleh bertanya. . . err.?" ucap Naruto.

"Sona, ketua Osis di Kuoh ini." ucap Sona dengan wajah datarnya.

"Aku Naruto, Boleh aku bertanya, Sona-san.?" ucap Naruto.

"Baiklah, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan.?" ucap Orang bernama Sona tadi masih dengan wajah datar.

"Jalan untuk ke atap, lewat sebelah mana ya.?" tanya Naruto kalem.

Sona menaikkan kaca matanya,

"Lurus saja, nanti juga ada tangga." ucap Sona.

"Sankyu." ucap Naruto, lalu berjalan luruh.

"Naruto-san, kau murid pertukaran pelajar kan.?." tanya Sona memastikan.

"Dari Tokyo High school," jawab Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Sementara Sona menatap punggung Naruto intens,

"jadi Dia yah." lalu berjalan berlawanan dengan Naruto.

Cklek

Naruto membuka pintu dan seketika cahaya mentari sore langsung menyambut.

"Ini.. seperti yang kuharapkan. Tempat yang tenang untukku." gumam Naruto lalu berjalan kalem ke arah pinggir. dari sini Naruto dapat melihat siswa lain yang sedang berlatih di lapangan.

"Melihat mereka bermain pedang, membuatku ingin berlatih...

...kurasa sedikit ayunan pedang akan membuatku lebih baik." guman Naruto lalu membuat segel satu tangan.

Boft

Lalu munculah sebuah pedang yang terbungkus sarung. Itu adalah pedang Totsuka. Naruto lalu membuka kaos singletnya hingga sekarang Naruto hanya mengenakan celana levis pendek hitam dan memperlihatkan tubuh atletis nya.

Sring

Naruto menarik pedang totsuka dari sarung nya.

Ctek

Tap

slash

Slash

slash

Naruto dengan lihai memainkan pedangnya.

Tap

Sreek

Naruto membuat gerakan menebas lalu memutar dan menghunuskan pedangnya. Naruto menarik tusukannya dan membalik genggaman pedangnya. Lalu mengangkat tannya ke depan wajah.

Perlahan pedang Naruto diselimuti aura biru. Naruto mengalirkan chakra angin kepedangnya. Naruto kembali menari nari dengan pedangnya hingga matahari hampir terbenam.

Jrash

Gerakan terakhir Naruto, menebaskan pedangnya yang diselimuti chakra angin kearah matahari terbenam.

Nafas Naruto terpacu cepat, dengan tubuh yang dipenuhi keringat. Perlahan Naruto mengambil sarung pedangnya dan memasukannya kembali.

Boft dan dalam sekejap pedang itupun menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

"Keluarlah aku tahu kau disana sejak tadi." ucap Naruto tenang sambil memandang matahari yang terbenam.

.

.

And TBC ( Tolong Beri Cibiran) :v

ehem ane udah lanjutin nih, walaupun agak kecewa Sih, karena gak ada yang mau ngasih flame.. . . :v

kamvret, waktu ngeliat ada 16 reviuw aku cukup seneng juga, menandakan kalo ada 16 orang yang ngebaca fic ane. biar kalian pada semangat ngasih flamenya nih aku jawab riviuw kalian agan agan dan mbak sis :v muehehe

Balasan riviuw. . . .

Mashasi566 thor satu kata untukmu jika gak diterusin "sensor"(karna bulan puasa ) :v

: ngapain ada sensornya :v , jangan di sensor. . . inget besok lagi jangan disensor pamali njerr :v

Dwi-san Pertukaran pelajar? Mantap! :p Wkwk... flame? Ini puasa entar ngurangin pahala anjir xd. Lagipula juga gk tau mau flame apaan.  
Keep writing!

: wkwkwk wokeh. . . entah entar kalo riviuw waktu malem biar verkah. . . . hehe :v keep reading!

agiswisnu91 Lanjut!

:udah. kurang flame! :v

fikriy920 Lajut thorrr

:udah. masih kurang flame :v

nursfingky sadewa Type your review here...ditunggu pak. ini flame lho, wkwkwkwk

: wkwkwk ngeri ente gan, ditunggu flamenya yang lebih greget. . . . :v.

Irna Putri Asuna420 klau bsa next thor

: nih udah, klau bsa flame sis :v. . . hehe

Guest Lanjut

: udah.

zero0magic Naruto jadi sosok misterius baru kerennn,  
jangan buat naruto di sini jadi budak...

:tenang gan, :v

gabriel chan Please updatenya jangan lama2, saya tertarik dengan fic. Saya akan terus pantau fanfic ini...

: wih, gabriel-chan maaf yah lama up nya. . . . otak kecil ane sering konslet jadi ya nyendat. hehe

LintingGanja thor ada romancenya gak ? kalo ada mending hilangin biar naruto kek anti-hero atau apalah itu bukan antagonia ataupun protagonis wkwkwkwkwkwk lanjutkan

: wokokokok, romance tetep ada, tenang aja naruto bkal aku buat guling2. . . .wkwkwk.

adiputra02 ikut dulu thod

: ane suka reviuw mu gan, , , kemvangkan :v

maulanyusuf42 lanjut author san fic ya bagus

: sankyu gan, , kali ini ama dikasih flame ya. . .

KidsNo TERROR13 Lanjut yor

: woke bang.

Arief Karate Shotokan lanjut thor..

:woke.

Uzumaki Arashi41 lanjut

: woke, udah.

Aldi544 lanjutkan ~ kalo bikin dark jangan nanggung" thor.  
sankyuuu Semoga author sehat selalu

: woke siap. . . . gan. wuih amiin gan. . . ente juga ya. . .

~~~~~~~~~tamat~~~~~~~~~

udah , pegel mata ane ngetik pake hp njeer. :v

maaf kalo update lama, karena Otak author yang kecil dan udah karatan jadi sering konslet konslet. mohon dimaklumi.

'DAN SELAMAT MENUNAIKAN IBADAH PUASA, BAGI YANG MENJALANKAN. SEMOGA KAGAK BATAL SETELAH BACA FIC INI.' :v

akhir kata. . .

See you. . . .

wasalamu'alaikum. . . .


	3. Chapter 3

The Last Shinobi.

Untuk yang masih bingung tentang ciri ciri Naruto:

Penampilan: rambut merah kehitaman, jabrik seperti di canon tapi agak panjang dan hampir menutupi matanya. kulit putih bukan tan. Tidak ada kumis kucing. Selain itu sama seperti di canon.

Kekkei genkai: sharingan, mangekyou. ( bukan eternal)

Kemampuan: spesialis Genjutsu, Sunshin dan kenjutsu.

Elemen: angin , air , api.

Untuk kuchiyose ada tapi masih rahasia :v .

Pair ada tapi entar banget. . . . . :v

Naruto disini Strong bukan godlike... jadi kalo ada yang ngarep Naruto bisa mengalahkan maou dalam sekali pukul, , , , pfffft jangan ngarep tong. . . .

Chapter ini gak menarik dan amat membosankan. . . . . jadi dibaca aja jangan di close . . . . :v kalo ente Close ane tabok ente tong. :v

Flamenya kamvret :v :v

Previous chapter:

"Keluarlah aku tahu kau disana sejak tadi." ucap Naruto tenang sambil memandang matahari yang terbenam.

.

.

. Chapter 3

Di dalam ruangan yang cukup besar dengan arsitektur yang mewah, duduk seorang lelaki berambut merah dengan jubah yang menambah kesan berwibawanya dia adalah Sirzech lucifer. Dia sedang melihat sebuah dokumen dokumen yang tertumpuk rapi dimejanya.

Pip

Pip

Pip

Suara sihir komunikasi yang menandakan adanya sebuah panggilan. Dengan wajah kalemnya Dia mengangkat tangannya kearah telinganya.

"ada apa.?" tanya orang tadi.

"Semua berjalan sesuai rencana." ucap seorang wanita dari sihir komunikasi tersebut.

"Bagus Serafal, terus pantau Dia." ucap

"Baiklah, Sir-tan."

Lalu sihir tersebut mulai menghilang.

"Butuh waktu yang cukup lama, untuk menemukan satu keroco yang kabur." gumam Sirzech, lalu menutup matanya.

~~~~~with Naruto~~~~~

"Keluarlah aku tahu kau disana sejak tadi." ucap Naruto tenang sambil memandang matahari yang terbenam.

Lalu keluar seorang perempuan berambut coklat pony tail, lalu mengeluarkan tongkat miliknya, dan dalam posisi siap bertarung.

"Apa kau akan menyerangku.?" tanya perempuan tadi waspada.

"kau tahu, mengintip itu perbuatan yang tidak terpuji." ucap Naruto lalu menghadap kearah perempuan tadi. Perlahan Naruto memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celananya.

"Siapa, kau sebenarnya.?" tanya perempuan tadi dengan penuh penekanan.

"Kalau kau hanya ingin berkenalan, tidak perlu sampai mengeluarkan aura intimidasi seperti itu Nona." ucap Naruto kalem.

Sementara perempuan tadi masih berada dalam posisi siaga.

"dari pancaran energimu, kau seorang manusia biasa. Tetapi, aku bisa merasakan kalau kau memiliki kekuatan yang sangat besar. Siapa kau sebenarnya.? jawab aku." Ucap perempuan tadi.

Naruto menutup matanya, dan menghembuskan nafas pelan.

"Sepertinya, kau memiliki insting yang tajam. aku tidak menyangka ada yang mampu merasakannya." ucap Naruto lalu membuka matanya.

Melihat itu tanpa sadar perempuan tadi melangkah mundur. Sementara Naruto berjalan pelan kearah perempuan itu.

Tak

Perempuan tadi mengangkat tongkatnya kearah Naruto.

"jangan mendekat!" ucap perempuan tadi.

Namun Naruto tetap maju tanpa ada rasa terancam sama sekali.

"Kubilang jangan mendekat." ucap Perempuan itu dengan suara meninggi.

Tap

Tap

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan mengambil kaos singletnya yang tadi dia lempar.

Sementara wanita tadi masih terus menatap Naruto dengan penuh waspada.

Naruto lalu memakai singlet nya. dan mendesah pelan.

Huuh

"Apa kau tidak terlalu berlebihan, sepertinya kau kesepian. dan membutuhkan teman bicara. benarkan.?." ucap Naruto kalem, lalu menatap perempuan didepannya yang sejak tadi tidak pernah menurunkan kewaspadaannya pada Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu.?" tanya perempuan tadi.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Naruto berbalik dan menatap langit yang sudah gelap, tidak ada lagi matahari dan digantikan oleh bulan yang sedang dalam keadaan purnama dan juga gemerlap bintang.

"aku bisa menjadi teman bicaramu kalau kau mau." ucap Naruto kalem. lalu duduk di pinggir bangunan.

"Aku tidak ingin berteman, ataupun berhubungan dengan siapapun. Aku hanya penasaran dengan kekuatan yang kau miliki." ucap perempuan itu.

"Kalau begitu kita bisa mengobrol secara baik baik bukan." jawab Naruto.

Sementara perempuan tadi, mulai menurunkan tongkat miliknya.

"apa kau bisa dipercaya."

Naruto membuka mata pelan.

"Hmb, tentu." jawab Naruto.

"Jadi, siapa kau sebenarnya.?" tanya perempuan tadi.

"Seperti yang kau lihat dan rasakan, aku adalah manusia sama sepertimu." jawab Naruto.

"Aku meragukannya, tidak ada manusia tanpa sacret gear, bisa memiliki kekuatan seperti itu." sanggah perempuan tadi.

"Anggap saja, kalau ini adalah berkah dari yang maha kuasa." jawab Naruto kalem.

Perempuan itu menunduk.

"Apa kau tidak lelah terus berdiri seperti itu. Duduk lah. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu." ucap Naruto.

Tak

Perempuan tadi mengacungkan tongkatnya kearah Naruto.

"Jangan memaksaku. Aku tidak akan percaya begitu saja. Apa kau fikir aku tidak merasakan aura mu yang bahkan lebih gelap dari yang ada ditubuhku. Kau, aku yakin kau pasti mempunyai niat buruk pada orang orang disini." bentak perempuan tadi.

Naruto diam beberapa saat.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang telah kau alami selama ini. tapi, jika aku sudah mempunyai niatan seperti itu. aku pasti sudah menyerangmu tadi bukan."

Perempuan itu terdiam.

"Alasan aku mengajakmu bicara adalah, kau seorang manusia yang baik. Aku bisa merasakan itu. Dan juga, aku bisa memahami rasa kesepianmu, karena makhluk yang menjadi sacret gearmulah yang membuatmu dianggap sebagai monster dan dijauhi orang orang." Ucap Naruto agak meninggi.

"Aku hanya ingin menolongmu keluar dari jalanmu. Kau tidak perlu takut dan merasa pesimis pada apa yang orang lain katakan. Tapi, tunjukkan bahwa kau layak untuk dianggap sebagai orang yang spesial."

"Apa yang ada dalam tubuhmu adalah anugrah." ucap Naruto.

Hiks hisk

Suara isakan terdengar dari Perempuan itu.

"Kau, jangan berlagak seperti kau tahu semua tentangku." bentak perempuan itu disela tangisanny.

"Kalau aku salah, kau tidak akan menangis... Kita tidak bisa hidup tanpa orang lain. Jadi kuharap kau bisa membuka diri untuk berteman dengan orang lain...

"Kau berkata seolah kau tahu segalanya tentangku, kau hanyalah orang asing, ak...aku tidak mau lagi berteman ataupun berhubungan dengan orang lain." ucapnya lirih.

Naruto sudah mengaktifkan sharingannya.

"Kau harus tahu, aku merasakan penderitaan yang lebih darimu." ucap Naruto lalu menatap tajam kearah perempuan itu.

Perempuan itu tersentak melihat tatapan itu.

"Kau tidak akan tahu apa yang telah aku alami sampai sekarang." hiks hiks ucap perempuan itu lalu menundukkan wajahnya, seakan kembali menyelami kenangan masa lalunya.

"Aku. . . sudah berkali kali menemui seseorang yang sepertimu, bahkan lebih buruk dari keadaanmu sekarang. Aku bahkan lebih tahu apa yang sedang kau rasakan saat ini." ucap Naruto lalu melangkah mendekati perempuan didepannya.

"Cukup, jangan mendekat... Aku tidak ingin membunuhmu. kumohon jangan mendekat." teriak perempuan itu sambil menangis.

Namun hal itu tidak dianggap oleh Naruto.

Puk

Naruto menyentuh kedua pipi perempuan itu. lalu, mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap mata Naruto. Kemudian, menghapus air matanya. Tangan Naruto lalu turun ke bahu perempuan itu.

"Dengar, mungkin sekarang kau masih terjatuh kedalam kegelapan. tapi, mulai saat ini, aku akan menjadi dinding yang akan menahanmu." ucap Naruto.

Sementara perempuan itu masih terpaku pada mata Naruto, seakan ada sebuah tarikan yang membuatnya ingin terus melihat kearah mata semerah darah itu. Perlahan air matanya mulai berhenti mengalir.

"Kau akan mati jika berhubungan denganku. Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan tubuhku sendiri. aku...aku akan membunuh temanku sendiri." ucap perempuan itu lirih lalu mulai kembali menangis.

"Naruto.. Kau ingat namaku itu baik baik. Aku Naruto, yang akan menanggung semua kegelapan didalam dirimu." ucap Naruto sambil memper erat genggamannya pada bahu perempuan itu.

Diapun melebarkan matanya.

"Kenapa...kenapa kau melakukan itu semua." tanya perempuan itu.

"Karena...itu adalah jalan hidupku." jawabnya penuh keyakinan.

Perempuan itu walaupun samar tetapi ada seulas senyum tipis tercipta, sangat tipis hingga hampir tak terlihat.

"Tapi, bagaimana kalau aku lepas kendali dan malah melukaimu.? Atau bahkan membunuhmu." ucapnya pelan lalu menundukkan wajahnya.

Naruto mengulas senyum.

"percayalah padaku." ucap Naruto penuh keyakinan.

Bulan Purnama bersinar terang.

'Naruto ya.' batin perempuan itu.

Tiba tiba tubuh perempuan itu menegang.

"ada apa denganmu..?" tanya Naruto agak khawatir karena perempuan didepannya seakan merasakan sakit yang amat sangat.

"P...per...gi me...men. . jauh." ucap perempuan itu lalu mendorong tubuh Naruto dan memandang kearah langit. Dan dia melihat bulan dalam keadaan bulat sempurna.

"aku tidak bisa menahan diriku." ucap perempuan itu sambil memegangi kepalannya. Perlahan aura kegelapan menyelimuti perempuan itu. dan dalam sekejap aura gelap menguar dengan dengan intensitas gila.

Naruto melebarkan matanya.

"aaaargghh." teriak perempuan itu.

"gawat, Kalau begini dia bisa menarik segerombolan homo sapiens itu kesini. aku harus membawanya menjauh sebelum mereka sampai." gumam Naruto.

Swuush

Dan dalam sekejap Naruto sudah berada di belakang perpuan itu dan memegang bahunya.

Shunshin no jutsu.

Swush

Dan dalam sekejap Naruto dan perempuan itu menghilang.

~~~~~~~In unknow place~~~~~~~~

Tap

Blaard

Ledakan kekuatan terjadi, aura yang sangat gelap menyelimuti tubuh perempuan itu. Angin berhembus kuat hingga mementalkan tubuh Naruto.

Ghaah

Sreek

Tubuh Naruto terseret diatas tanah. dan dengan cepat Naruto menyeimbangkan tubuhnya dan berdiri.

'apa apaan itu, kenapa sacret gear itu melakukan hal semacam ini pada penggunanya.' batin Naruto.

"Untung saja aku membawanya kedalam kekkaiku, kalau tidak pasti akan menimbulkan kericuhan." ucap Naruto.

"aku harus menekannya." ucap Naruto lalu mengaktifkan mangekyou sharingannya.

Swush

Dalam sekejap Naruto sudah ada didepan perempuan itu dan memegang kepalanya.

Scene berubah.

~~~~~~~mind scape~~~~~~

Tempat yang gelap diselimuti kegelapan tanpa ujung.

Terlihat seorang perempuan berambut coklat sedang meringkuk memeluk lututnya sendiri sambil menangis. Dan dibelakangnya terlihat sesosok makhluk yang lebih besar dari manusia biasa berdiri dibelakan perempuan itu dengan senyuman yang sangat menakutkan. Makhluk itu berbentuk seorang wanita memakai pakaian serba hitam dengan mata merah menyala dan juga tanduk emas dengan rambut putih panjang. Dan juga tongkat yang mirip dengan yang dipakai oleh perempuan itu.

Tap

"Jadi, makhluk semacam inikah yang mendiami tubuhmu." gumam Naruto yang melihat perempuan yang sedang Naruto coba tolong tengah berada dalam kendali sacret gearnya sendiri dengan kondisi yang sangat menyedihkan.

'Siapa kau bocah, bagaimana kau bisa sampai kesini.' Ucap tajam makhluk itu menggema dalam tempat itu.

Tanpa berkata apapun Naruto lalu menunjukkan mata mangekyou kebanggaannya dan juga melepas kekuatan yang besar.

sementara makhluk itu melebarkan matanya lalu wajahnya tampak mengeras.

'Aura Chakra ini, kekuatan yang lebih gelap dan lebih terkutuk dari milikku. Sama seperti milik Ootsuki Indra dulu.' ucapnya lagi.

"Aku tidak perduli apapun itu, tetapi kuminta kau untuk tidak lagi membuat temanku menderita. atau kau akan tersiksa disini." ucap Naruto dingin dan dengan Nada yang tak kalah tajam.

'kau fikir siapa dirimu bocah, jangan kau fikir jika kau memiliki chakra yang sama dengan Ootsuki Indra, kau bisa mengalahkanku. Aku Shana sang Ratu penyihir yang sangat ditakuti, sang penguasa kegelapan akan mengutukmu dalam kegelapan tak berujung.' Ucap makhluk yang diketahui bernama Shana lalu memajukan tangannya dan seketika sebuah aura hitam langsung membungkus tubuh Naruto tanpa sempat menghindar.

'lenyaplah didalam derita kegelapan.' Ucap Shana tajam.

~~~~~~kuoh~~~~~~

Tap Tap tap tap

Cklek

Seorang perempuan berambut merah panjang dengan dada oversize bernama Rias Gremory itu sedang mencari sumber pancaran kekuatan tadi.

"Auranya tiba tiba menghilang, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Aura siapa itu." ucap Rias.

Tap

Tap

"Rias." Ucap perempuan berambut hitam sebahu dengan kacamatanya aka Sona.

"Kau merasakannya juga kan Sona.?" tanya Rias.

"Hum," Sona mengangguk.

"tapi sepertinya dia sudah pergi, sayang sekali." Ucap Sona.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. aku akan kembali." Ucap Rias lalu melangkah masuk lalu disusul Sona dibelakangnya.

~~~~~mind scape~~~~~~

Tubuh Naruto tertutup oleh energi hitam dari Shana. Namun, Seketika aura hitam yang mengurung Naruto lenyap. dan perlahan aura Hitam menguar dari tubuh Naruto dan membentuk kerangka tulang rusuk. Naruto menggunakan Susano'onya.

Naruto lalu membuka matanya, dan seketika menghilang.

Jrash

'Ghaaaakh.' teriak shana yang tubuhnya tiba tiba tertusuk pedang susano'o dan perlahan api hitam mulai membakar tubuhnya.

Naruto melepaskan Susano'onya dan mengangkat tangannya kedepan, lebih tepatnya kearah Shana Yang masih meraung kesakitan karena api hitam Naruto terus membakar tubuhnya.

"Kau sendiri yang memilih ini." gumam Naruto.

"Fuin." Ucap Naruto lalu perlahan dari tubuh Naruto keluar rantai Chakra yang mengikat tubuh Shana.

'Sialan kau bocah, Aku pasti akan membalasmu ingat itu.' teriak Shana lalu secara perlahan matanya mulai tertutup dan tubuhnya mulai menghilang ditelan kegelapan.

~~~~~~mind scape: out~~~~~~

Perlahan aura gelap yang menyelimuti perempuan itu mulai menghilang dan perempuan itupun seketika kehilangan kesadarannya dan ambruk. Namun dengan sigap Naruto menangkap tubuh perempuan itu dan mengangkatnya ala bridal style.

"Sepertinya aku akan bangun kesiangan besok." gumam Naruto lalu mendesah pasrah.

Swush

Narutopun menghilang menggunakan Shunshin.

Swush

Tap

Naruto sudah berada dihalaman Kuoh High School. lalu membawa perempuan itu keasrama perempuan.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya dengan tenang menuju keasrama Perempuan. Namun setelah sampai Naruto bingung karena tidak tahu dimana tempat perempuan itu berada.

"Haduuh, kurasa aku sedang sial hari ini." gumam Naruto lalu menatap wajah polos digendongannya yang masih terlelap.

"Haaah, apa aku harus meletakkannya diluar sini saja." gumamnya lagi.

"Itu terlalu kejam, dasar bodoh." umpat Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

"Haaah, mau bagaimana lagi." desah Naruto pasrah.

Naruto lalu meletakkan perempuan itu dilantai. Lalu melangkah kearah pintu.

Cklek. . cklek

Terkunci,

Naruto lalu berpindah pintu dan terkunci. Naruto berpindah pintu lagi dan terkunci lagi. Naruto berpindah pintu yang ke 6 dan masih terkunci.

"Kampret. Kalau kali ini masih terkunci akan aku dobrak pintu jelek ini." umpat Naruto kesal.

"gak tahu orang lagi ngantuk apa sih." gerutunya lagi.

Cklek.

Dan pintu pun terbuka.

"Kampret, kali ini kau selamat pintu laknat." umpat Naruto lalu melihat kedalam dan dia melihat masih ada 6 tempat yang masih kosong.

"Baguslah dengan begini aku bisa tidur dengan nyenyak." ucap Naruto lalu mengangkat tubuh perempuan yang belum Naruto kenal itu kearah kamar tadi.

"persetan dengan salah kamar." umpat Naruto lagi, lalu masuk ke kamar tersebut dan mulai meletakkannya ke salah satu tempat tidur yang kosong. Setelah itu Naruto tersenyum puas.

"waktunya tidur." gumam Naruto senang. Lalu berbalik menuju pintu. Namun suara dibelakangnya menghentikan langkahnya.

"kau pikir, kau akan kami biarkan pergi begitu saja setelah kau menyusup ke asrama perempuan Orang asing-san." ucap salah seorang dari mereka ber 4 yang ternyata sudah bangun.

Cklek

Dan lampunya menyala dan memperlihatkan Naruto yang masih mengenakan kaos singlet dan juga celana pendek.

"haaah, bisa kau biarkan aku keluar. Aku sangat mengantuk." ucap Naruto pada seorang perempuan berambut hitam yang entah kapan sudah ada didepan pintu.

"apa yang kau lakukan dengan menyusup ke asrama perempuan.?" tanya perempuan berambut kuning.

"aku baru saja menolongnya." jawab Naruto malas sambil menunjuk kearah perempuan yang tadi.

Dan mereka yang ada disana melihat kearah perempuan yang dimaksud Naruto yang masih tertidur pulas.

"Fufufu kau, jangan bilang kalau kau baru saja melakukan hal senonoh padanya." ucap seorang berambut hitam yang ada di depan pintu.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun. dan biarkan aku pergi. Aku mau tidur." ucap Naruto.

"Apa kamu fikir kami aku akan percaya, buktikan padaku." ucap perempuan berambut hitam di depan pintu itu dengan nada yang dibuat menggoda.

"Membuktikan apa.?" tanya Naruto malas.

"Bahwa kau benar benar lelaki sejati. fufufu." ucap perempuan berambut hitam tadi.

'sial, dasar youkai laknat.' batin Naruto.

"Hey, kucing jelek. jangan seenaknya, dia itu milikku." bentak perempuan berambut kuning.

"Apa masalahmu serigala, kalau kau mau kau bisa minta dia bermain bersama iya kan Tampan." Ucap perempuan itu lalu menerjang Naruto.

Namun bisa dihindari oleh Naruto, Namun naas perempuan berambut kuning dibelakangnya sudah menangkap tubuhnya dan memeluk Naruto erat.

"Kau mendahluiku dasar serigala jelek." teriak youkai betina berambut hitam.

'gaah, tolong aku kami-sama.'

Sementara 2 perempuan yang tersisa yang seorang penyihir hanya geleng geleng dengan teman satu asramanya.

"Hah dasar, sifat hewani yang mereka miliki memang benar benar." umpat salah satu penyihir.

"Sebaiknya kita tidur, aku tidak mau besok pagi saat bertarung aku malah mengantuk." ucap penyihir yang satunya.

"Kamu benar, sebaiknya kita tidur. Abaikan sajalan para hewan itu yang sedang masa kawin." jawabnya lalu melangkah kearah tempat tidur.

"Lepaskan dia dulu kucing jelek, gantian aku."

"Enak saja, aku it. . ."

Bruk

Keduanya lalu ambruk tak sadarkan diri.

"Dasar hewan." umpat Naruto kesal setelah menggunakan genjutsu pada kedua youkai tersebut.

Lalu melangkah melewati mereka dan keluar dengan perasaan kesal.

"mereka membuang 10 menit waktu tidurku, tidak bisa dimaafkan." umpat Naruto sepanjang jalan.

~~~~~~~~Pagi hari di Kuoh~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~08:30~~~~~~

Terlihat lelaki berambut merah kehitaman masih tertidur pulas dengan posisi menelungkup. Dia adalah Naruto.

Tuk

Tuk

Tuk

Kepala bersurai merah kehitaman itu dipukul pukul ringan dengan gagang pedang.

"Hey Naruto-kun bangun, turnamennya akan segera dimulai." ucap Orang itu yang ternyata adalah Ortiz.

"Hey bangun, dasar pemalas." Ucap Ortiz lagi tapi Naruto masih tidak bangun. Dan dalam sekejap muncul seringai kejam diwajah Ortiz.

"Khukhukhu." tawa Ortiz lalu pergi lebih tepatnya berlari keluar dan tidak ada 3 menit dia sudah kembali dengan sebongkah es batu ditangannya.

"Jika kau tidak cepat bangun, tamatlah riwayatmu Naruto-kun. Khukhu." Ucap Ortiz lalu membalikkan tubuh Naruto dan menarik sedikit celana Naruto.

1

2

3

Pluk

Ortiz dengan kejam memasukkan es batu tersebut kedalam celana dalam Naruto. Dan setelah itu langsung berlari keluar.

1 menit

2 menit berlalu, merasa ada yang ganjil dengan selangkangannya Narutopun mulai menggeliat tidak nyaman. dan seketika muka Naruto langsung membiru dengan mata membulat.

"Hwaa dingiiin." teriak Naruto lalu berlari kearah kamar mandi dan langsung membuka celana nya.

Klontang

Seongok es batu terjatuh dari tempat privat Naruto, dimana barang kebanggaannya berada.

"Dasar bocah Bangsat." teriak Naruto marah.

"Siapa yang iseng melakukannya. Bagaimana kalau aku sampai impoten. ah tidak tidak, itu tidak mungkin." ucap Naruto.

"Sial, bagaimana kalau memang benar. bisa hancur masa depanku. Aku harus mengeceknya." ucap Naruto lalu menutup kamar mandi.

~~~~~~~Halaman Kuoh~~~~~~~~

Tempat Turnamen.

Tempat seperti arena sepak bola mini ini adalah tempat turnamen akan diadakan. tempat ini sudah dipenuhi oleh para peserta dan juga penonton yang juga murid kuoh.

"Bagi para peserta yang belum memasuki arena dimohon untuk segera mengambil posisi." suara pengumuman dari dalam Arena turnamen yang diisi oleh salah satu maou yaitu Serafall sitri.

~~~~~~~with Naruto~~~~~~~

09:10

Setelah mandi secepat kilat, Naruto mulai keluar dari asrama dengan wajah jengkel.

"Sepertinya si kadal Afrika itu belum kapok. Setelah ini aku akan mengebirinya sebagai balasan yang tadi. dia hampir membuat masa depanku suram." ucap Naruto dengan kesal.

lalu dengan langkah tenang Naruto melewati setiap orang yang lalu lalang dihalaman sekolah.

Naruto yang hanya mengenakan kaos lengan pendek biasa dan juga celana hitam panjang. Dan didepan Arena ada sebuah jam digital yang menunjukkan pukul 09:12 menit.

"aku telat 12 menit." gumam Naruto santai.

Naruto sudah memasuki Arena dan menaiki tangga tempat peserta. dengan langkah tenang Naruto melangkahkan kakinya.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Naruto berhenti di lingkaran tempat para peserta berdiri. Dan diatasnya adalah tempat para penonton.

Naruto menarik Nafas panjang.

"Sepertinya semua sudah lengkap. jadi...

"TURNAMEN RESMI DIMULAI." Teriak Serafall.

.

.

.

TBC ( Tolong Beri Cibiran :v)

yo. . . apa kabar Flamers :v . ane kembali up lagi walau chapter ini mengecewakan hahaha tapi tak apa lah.

kamvret ane gak nyangka kalo yang reviuw udah nyampek 50 lebih, di chap 2 bener bener gila gilaan. :v wakakakak dari 100 persen reviuw cuman 10 persen yang reviuwnya agak genah. hahahaha.

Emang dah Orang indonesia punya bakat besar jadi flamers. muehehe.

tapi gak apa apa ane seneng banget ama flame kalian, bikin ane ngakak serius. apa lagi yang ngatain ane lolicon :v , pecinta balsem , sampek ada yang mau ngasih ane doldi :v kan kamvret. wkwkwk

kemvangkan bakatmu kamvret,

balasan Reviuw :

afadfath03 Apa Naruto bakalan Overpower?

: kagak gan. . .

Fahzi Luchifer lanjut.  
apa naruto tidak punha kuciose.?

:punya gan, ntar juga muncul. . .

nawawim451 Thor ada lemonnya ga,, kalo ada bikin naru anu bunsinya sendiri,, biar nanti dia rasain dua sensasi berbeda,, sensasi menusuk dan ditusuk :v

:woi kamvret :v elu pecinta balsem ya :v muehehe

agungYAK123 Tulisannya kurang rapi, nyet. Rapikan lagi,nyet. Biar mantap.

: ane usahain nyet. . . muehe :v

Mashasi566 hai author kampret,bikin penasaran aja lu,cepet update coeg tbcnya menjengkelkan :v

: udah kamvret :v

666-Grifin upnya sekali setahun ya biar banyak yang baca ;v

: ide bgus tuh ane pikirin lagi dah :v

666-Grifin kalo kasih flame ente jadi semangat.. mendingan ane kasih dildo aj ya thor :v

: vangkeh, :v elu pecinta balsem ya. . . :v

agiswisnu91 Apakah Author ini Masokis ? pengennya Flame mulu sih !  
Hehe Lanjut Thor!

: flame bikin semangat gan, , dari pada pujian bikin besar kepala. . .muehehe

Aku Bukanlah Siapa-siapa Kalau boleh usul, sebenarnya Ada tingkatan tertinggi setelah Rinne sharingan.  
Yaitu Mangekyou Rinnegan. Cek di mbah google. Itu doujutsu karangan yg belum pernah dipakai di fic manapun. Cocok untuk naru. Kekuatannya boleh anda tentukan. Kalau menurutku :  
1\. Memutarbalikkan takdir (Shuukyoku Izanami)  
2\. Time stop (koku no agari)  
3\. Ultimate amenominaka ( Shuukyoku Amenominaka)

: makasi sarannya gan, , , ntar ane pikirin lagi yah. .

tri Kasih lemon oy :v

: dasar pecinta balsem :v

Miji695 Cukup menarik

: thanks gan

KidsNo TERROR13 Keren tor Lanjut

: thanks gan.

Namikaze - Kun author kampret lanjut donk broo jarang nih nemu fic kaya gini temanya anti cuy (menurut gw)

: ah yang bner lu gan, , , fic gaje begini. . . hehe

Rikudou Pein 007 Ane kasih 2 jempol kaki buat fic lu bro, asli bagus

: jangan gan ane udah punya, , , ntar ane taruh dimana gan. . . :v

Paskal Boss lu lolicon ya... Lu pecinta balsem yaa ngaku lu... BTW cerita lu keren..  
Bukan lu yang keren... Udh ah entar Tambah Panas...  
:v seriusan cakep ceritanya wkwkwwkk...

: wakakakkaka gilak. . . ente jebolan grup candy loli yang abis kena cyduk ya gan. . . . btw reviuwmu keren bukan elu yang keren. . . . udah ah pegel ane kamvret. . . :v jan lupa reviuw lagi yang lebih greget, , ,

NamikazeMJ Apa disini rias dkk dark?

Apa ntar naruto punya kompatriot/kelompok?  
Terima kasih Author Lanjut fic nya Kalo bisa word nya panjangin

:bisa dibilang begitu, untuk kelompok ntar aku pikirin lagi. kalo word ane gak sanggup gan . . . . hahaha

Irna Putri Asuna420 thor buat naruto benci bnget sma iblis and ingin menghancurkan underworld

: iya emang begitu ceritanya sis. . . . .

Arch Strike Lanjut thor g*b**k *kena sensor JAV Masih ada typo sama penulisan kapital yg salah

: kamvret makasi dah ngingetin.

king pair siapa karakter yang beropai besar thor update kalobisa dipercepat thor aq tunggu karyamu thor

: ada entar rahasia hahahaha.

iklan TV Jangan di lanjutkan, kalo di lanjutin gue bakal bunuh loe ntar njing...!  
#Lanjutkan njing setelah itu loe M*TI '-' jangan masukin hati,

: iya kamvret :v reviuw lagi ya

Arief Karate Shotokan flame? maaf thor saya tak suka mengflame karya orang lain.

: good gan. . .

Guest Senpai bidakah ceritain ttg identitas naruto. Ttg siapa ortunya, asal-usulnya,  
kekuatannya, dll. Biar ngebayanginnya ga susah2 amat. Trus masih ada shinobi ga? apa tinggal naruto doamg?  
Lanjut lah senpai Update kilat lah

: nanti bkal aku jelasin kok tenang aja gan. . . .

anti-ngeflame Dasar Author Anj*ng Bikin Fanfic yang BENER wooooiiii...!  
#Lanjutkan BEGO'

: kamvret :v

nursfingky sadewa Gile lu ndro.. pengen flame? Nih flame njeerr... lu edan apa? ini masuk flame bukan ya? wkwkwkwkwkwwekgh... uhug uhug... maaf, gua batuk... batuk suaranya gitu bukan ya? ahh,,, yang penting saya sudah berusaha nge-flame.  
HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAANJING... slurp (nyedot ingus) #tertawa nista.

: flame njeer. . . :v mampir lagi. .

Dwi-san Kapan ni dimulai Tournamentnya ?  
Btw, ada pairingnya gk. Kalo ada siapa pairing Naruto? Loli atau Milf ni xd.  
Keep smile thor!

: ada kok, , haha ntar juga tahu gan muehehe.

~~~~~`tamat~~~~~~`

udah ah pegel ane kamvret. . . . :v.

Inget jangan ampek kendor ya Flamenya Coeg. . . .

"MINAL AIDZIN WAL FA IDZIN MOHON MAAF LAHIR DAN BATIN YA GAN"

akhir kata. . . .

see you. . .

wasallamu'alaikum


	4. 27-07-2017

Chapter 4

Pip

Pip

Serafal lalu mengangkat panggilan sihir komunikasi.

"Serafal, rencana dipercepat. Aku sedang menuju kesana. Berikan hidangan spesial untuknya." ucap Sirzech.

"Wakatta." jawabnya singkat.

"Saaaaa, minna. Sebelumnya kami ingin memberitahukan bahwa ada sedikit perubahan peraturan pertandingan." ucap Serafal.

Mendengar itu semua yang ada disana mulai mendengarkan.

"Sekarang, kita akan menggunakan sistem "TARGET MAN" siapapun yang menjadi target man dia yang harus kalian buru dan kalahkan. Siapa yang berhasil membunuhnya lebih dulu dia yang menang." ucap serafal.

Sementara Naruto yang mendengar itu, menatap tajam kearah serafal.

'mungkinkah.' batin Naruto.

"Baiklah, kita mulai Undianya." ucap serafal.

Dan terlihat layar monitor mengacak nama nama peserta. Dan layar monitor pun berhenti dan menunjukkan Nama...

...Uchiha Naruto.

"Yaaaah, kita telah menemukan target man kita. Sekarang semuanya silahkan memasuki arena. Dan untuk Uchiha Naruto silahkan menempati lingkaran di titik tengah arena." ucap serafal.

Dan para peserta pun terlihat sangat bersemangat mengetahui perubahan peraturannya.

"Hahahahah aku suka membunuh." teriak seorang pemuda pelontos dengan senyum maniak.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Sementara Naruto yang masih di atas menggeram keras.

"Sialan, aku ketahuan." umpat Naruto lalu mulai berlari menuju pintu keluar.

Sementara Serafall yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum sadis.

Dan selangkah sebelum Naruto melewati pintu keluar, Naruto terpental kebelakang.

"Apaa, kekkai.?" ucap Naruto.

Merasakan adanya bahaya dari belakang Naruto langsung melompat kesamping. dan benar saja ada sebuah demonic power yang meledakkan tempat Naruto tadi.

'Sial, aku tidak bisa kabur. Kekkai ini menghalangiku melakukan shunshin keluar.' batin Naruto dengan wajah menggeram.

Dan tidak sampai disana, Semua peserta yang ada di bawah sudah menerjang kearah Naruto, Siap untuk menyerang.

"Cih, mereka sangat mengganggu." gumam Naruto lalu menghilang dari tempatnya. Dan mereka yang berniat menyerang Naruto hanya terkejut karena mangsa mereka telah menghilang.

Tap

Naruto telah berdiri di tengah tengah arena.

"dia disana." teriak salah seorang lawan Naruto.

"Hyaah, jangan kabur kau bajingan." teriak seorang lagi.

Sementara Naruto masih berdiri ditengah arena dengan tenang sambil memejamkan matanya.

"percuma saja aku menyembunyikan ini...

...terbakarlah kalian para bawahan iblis terkutuk."

"Amaterasu" gumam Naruto.

Dan Naas bagi pemuda botak yang tadi berteriak, karena terkena amaterasu untuk yang pertama.

Bruk

Dia pun terjatuh dan berteriak.

"Aaaarrrg, panas." teriaknya

Dan semua yang berniat menyerang Naruto terpaksa berhenti melihat kejadian di depannya dengan ngeri.

"api macam apa itu. Berwarna hitam." gumam salah seorang peserta berambut merah dengan taring panjang dari bangsa youkai.

Tap

Tap

"Ayo kita selesaikan yang waktu itu Naruto." Ucap seorang berambut kuning dan membawa pedang, dia adalah Ortiz pendragon dengan wajah seriusnya.

Sementara disamping Naruto mendarat seorang perempuan berambut coklat dengan tongkat kepala tengkorak berdiri.

"Naruto kan, aku tidak akan menyerangmu. apapun yang terjadi aku akan melindungimu." ucap Perempuan itu.

Sementara Naruto masih memegangi mata kanannya yang terasa amat panas karena telah menggunakan Amaterasu.

"ghh, mundurlah, aku tidak perlu bantuanmu. ini adalah masalahku." bentak Naruto pada perempuan disampingnya. perlahan Naruto melepas tangannya.

"Enton: kagutschi" dan dengan seketika api yang awalnya membakar pemuda botak mulai menyebar cepat dan mulai membumbung tinggi dan mereka yang berada di sekitarnya tidak ada yang mampu lolos dan harus rela terbakar api terkutuk Uchiha.

Sementara Ortiz dia sudah menghindar dengan sangat cepat dan sudah berada di samping Naruto dengan pedang yang sudah siap menebas leher Naruto.

"Tahanlah seranganku ini..." teriak Ortiz.

Sementara Naruto terbelalak dengan mata kirinya yang di tutupi dengan telapak tangan.

Trannk

"Tidak semudah itu," ucap seorang perempuan berambut coklat yang berhasil menahan tebasan Ortiz menggunakan tongkatnya.

Mereka saling beradu tatapan tajam.

Trank

Duag

Dari samping Naruto menendang kepala Ortiz Namun berhasil ditahannya, setelah melepas serangannya.

"Mundurlah, aku yang akan melawan mereka." ucap Naruto.

sementara perempuan tadi hanya menatap Naruto dari belakang.

"Aku baru sadar kalau kau belum tahu Namaku." ucap perempuan itu.

"Simpan saja itu untuk Nanti, tapi kurasa itu tidak akan terjadi." ucap Naruto tanpa menoleh.

Booft

Pedang totsuka lalu muncul di tangan kanan Naruto.

"Saa... Ayo kita mulai, Naruto." ucap Ortiz dengan senyum berhasratnya.

Swuuush

Blaaard

Tap

sreek

Ortiz melompat kebelakang menghindari demonic power yang mengarah padanya.

Bumm

"Yang akan melawannya adalah aku." ucap seorang berarmor merah dengan motif Naga, dia Issei hyoudo tengah melayang diudara.

Tap

"Kau pikir bisa menghentikanku dengan serangan semacam itu." ucap seorang berambut merah panjang yang seorang manusia.

Tap

"Ini pertama kalinya aku menemukan api yang tidak bisa padam. Aku salut pada kemampuanmu, Uchiha." ucap seorang berambut hitam panjang yang seorang penyihir.

"Hanya tersisa kalian rupanya. Ini akan menarik. 4 lawan 1 jauh lebih baik dari yang tadi." ucap Naruto tenang dengan darah yang masih membekas di sudut mata kananya.

Ctak

Naruto mengangkat pedangnya didepan wajah.

"Tapi, aku tidak punya waktu untuk meladeni kalian...

"Katon: haijin gakure no jutsu"

Dan dalam sekejap kepulan asap menutupi seluruh arena. Dan mereka yang masih tersisa mulai melompat keatas tapi mereka harus membelalakkan matanya katika dirinya sudah tidak berada dalam arena melainkan tempat yang dipenuhi oleh lava yang amat panas.

"Di...dimana ini.. Apa yang terjadi." ucap seorang berambut hitam yang seorang penyihir.

Begitu pula dengan yang lainnya,

"Sialan dimana kau bajingan cepat keluar." teriak issei yang berada dalam mode biasa.

"Kemampuanku tiba tiba menghilang." panik penyihir itu yang mencoba melakukan sihir.

"Hah bagaimana mungkin in... Aaaargg." belum selesai dia berbicara sebuah pedang menusuk jantung pemuda berambut merah dan disusul yang lain juga.

"Apa yang terja..jadi, kenapa aku tidak mati... Rasa sakit ini. Ohok." ucap Ortiz.

Shiiiing

Terlihat mata merah menyala dalam kepulan asap yang mulai menghilang dan terlihat pemuda berambut merah dan juga hitam serta Ortiz dan Issei yang tergeletak tak berdaya.

"Kalian akan terjebak dalam genjutsu untuk beberapa saat." ucap Naruto yang kondisinya cukup baik tetapi sedikit kelelahan.

"Wah wah lumayan hebat juga." ucap Serafall yang secara tiba tiba sudah berdiri didepan Naruto.

Sementara Naruto langsung melompat mundur kebelakang.

"Sialan kau menjebakku." bentak Naruto.

"Hahaha salah siapa bermain di antara api Uchiha Naruto-kun, keturunan shinobi terakhir, anak dari Uchiha...

"Tutup mulutmu.. Ibliss." teriak Naruto dengan wajah murka.

Sementara perempuan brambut coklat yang berada diatas menatap kejadian tersebut dengan serius.

'kenapa seorang Maou sampai turun tangan begini. Ini aneh.' batin perempuan itu .

Ctek

Serafall menjentikkan jarinya dan semua peserta yang didalan arena perlahan menghilang dan berpindah keluar arena.

Naruto menatap sekelilingnya dengan waspada.

"Kau tahu, butuh waktu 10 tahun untuk menemukan bocah sepertimu. Dan sekarang kau akan segera berkumpul dengan keluargamu di Neraka. Hahahaha." tawa serafall.

Sementara Naruto masih dengan tatapan tajam kearah Serafall.

"Tenang saja, kami akan menyiksamu lebih dulu sebelum membunuhmu anak manis." dengan senyuman manis.

"Cuih," Naruto meludah.

"Dan kau mulai ketakutan sekarang.? Hem.?" tanya serafall masih dengan senyum manisnya.

"Aku benar benar sangat membenci orang yang cerewet, dasar jalang." teriak Naruto yang sudah merengsek cepat kearah serafall dengan pedang totsuka ditangannya. Dengan sangat cepat Naruto menebaskan pedangnya kearah serafal. Namun, dapat dengan sangat mudah dihindarinya.

Naruto terus menebas tubuh Serafal tetapi semua serangannya dapat dihindari dengan sangat mudah. dan melihat ada celah serafal lalu menendang perut Naruto. Tapi berkat sharingan, Naruto dapat menahannya dengan lutut. walau begitu Naruto masih terpental kebelakang.

Sreek

"Huh, kemampuan yang bagus. Kau membuatku sangat bergairah tampan." ucap Serafal dengan nada menggoda.

'Sudah kuduga ini akan sulit.' batin Naruto.

"Baiklah sekarang adalah giliranku menyerang." ucap Serafal.

Lalu dengan itu terciptalah bilah bilah es yang sangat tajam yang amat banyak.

"Uh, bagaimana kau akan menghindari ini, anak manis." ucap serafal lalu mengarahkan ratusan bilah es tajam kearah Naruto.

kraak

"apa.?" kaget Naruto ketika kakinya mulai diselimuti es. dan tidak bisa digerakkan.

"Gh." geram Naruto lalu perlahan aura Hitam menguar dari tubuh Naruto. dan sebuah tangan astral menutup tubuh Naruto dan melindungi dari serangan serafal.

"Ups," ucap Serafal lalu mengepalkan tangannya, dan dalam sekejap Naruto sudah terbungkus oleh Es.

"Uh, sayang sekali. kukira akan membuatku sedikit kewalahan. tapi..."

Trank

Pedang Naruto terpental setelah ditendang oleh pria berambut merah dengan jubah, dia Sirzech lucifer.

"Serafal, ini bukan saatnya untuk melamun." ucap Sirzech.

Serafal tersentak.

"apa maksudmu, aku sedang melawan anak itu." jawab serafal.

"Kau hanya melamun dari tadi, dia bahkan hampir menusukmu. untung aku datang tepat waktu." ucap sirzech.

"tidak mungkin. aku sangat yakin kalau. . . " ucap serafal terhenti ketika ajuka yang datang dibelakangnya menjawab kegundahannya.

"genjutsu, atau bisa disebut kemampuan untuk memberikan khayalan pada lawan, seolah olah kau sedang bertarung. tapi sebenarnya kau hanya diam tak berdaya, Serafal." ucap ajuka.

"Sial, hampir saja aku mengenainya." umpat Naruto.

Dan didepan Naruto sekarang adalah ke-empat Maou yang sedang berdiri dengan angkuh dihadapannya.

"Butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk menemukanmu Shinobi." ucap sirzech kalem.

"Cih, inikah yang disebut sebagai Maou. Pengecut sekali. Bermain keroyokan hanya untuk melawan anak 18 tahun...

...sebaiknya kalian memakai popok lagi." ucap Naruto sinis.

"Cara bicaramu sungguh membakar telinga bocah terkutuk." bentak Falbium sambil melepas aura iblis dengan intensitas tinggi.

"Kheh... Kau hanyalah bocah ingusan dimataku." ucap Ajuka lalu mengangkat tangannya. Dan secara mengejutkan dinding dinding arena mulai runtuh dan beterbangan kearah Naruto.

Melihat itu Naruto langsung bergerak cepat menghindari setiap serangan yang menuju kearahnya dan sesekali memotongnya dengan totsuka.

Dan saat akan menghindari salah satu reruntuhan sirzech sudah ada sidepannya dengan pukulan penuh akan power of destruction. Melihat hal itu Naruto sangat kaget dan hanya refleks menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

Buagh

Swing

Sreeekkk

Naruto terseret diatas tanah menerima pukulan berlapis power of desdruction.

'gh, untung aku masih sempat mengaktifkan susano'o.' batin Naruto.

Naruto lalu mencoba berdiri dengan satu tangan memegang totsuka yang tertancap di tanah.

"Bagaimana, apa kita akan habisi dia langsung.?" tanya Falbium.

"Jujur, ini kesempatan yang langka. Aku ingin mencoba kemampuan bocah itu. Apakah dia mampu membuatku terhibur. Tapi tetap saja dari aura yang dikeluarkan bocah itu tidak ada apa apanya dibandingkan Uzumaki Menma dan Uchiha Sasuke dulu." jawab sirzech lalu mulai melepas jubahnya.

"Kurasa ini akan berakhir dengan cepat." ucap Falbium.

"jangan terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan. Dia mampu menahan pukulan berlapis power of desdruction sirzech dan hampir menusuk Serafall. itu menunjukkan kalau bocah itu patut diwaspadai." ucap ajuka Serius.

Dan membuat ketiga Maou lain terdiam.

"aku akan mengwasimu dari sini Sirzech." tambah ajuka.

Tap

Tap

Sirzech maju kedepan, dan dibalas dengan acungan pedang oleh Naruto.

"Majulah."

Dan seketika mereka melesat.

Duag

Sirzech menangkis tendangan yang mengarah ke wajahnya kesamping. dan Naruto lalu menebaskan pedangnya menyilang. Namun dapat dihindari oleh Sirzech dengan baik. Naruto terus menekan sirzech dengan tebasan tebasan pedangnya dan juga masih dapat dihindari dengan amat mudah oleh Sirzech. Naruto lalu menendang secara Horizontal kearah Sirzech dan membuat Sirzech melopat kebelakang, dan momen itu digunakan oleh Naruto untuk menusuk sirzech selagi diudara.

Tap

Jring

Dengan cepat pedang totsuka Naruto diselimuti Chakra angin dan diarahkahn lurus ketubuh Sirzech. Namun, tidak ada rasa gentar pada sirzech.

"Serangan seperti ini tidak akan bisa melukaiku."

Trank

Sirzech menepis tusukan Naruto dengan lengan kanannya yang dilapisi power of desdruction. dan justru melancarkan pukulan balasan kearah Naruto.

Bug

"Ugh."

Naruto berhasil menahan pukulan Sirzech yang mengarah kearah wajahnya dengan lenganya, Namun karena kuatnya pukulan membuat Naruto terpelanting kebelakang.

Sreek

Tap

"Ugh, sialan. Tanganku terasa seperti terbakar."

Dari lengan Naruto yang digunakan untuk menahan pukulan Sirzech tadi mengeluarkan asap dan terlihat melepuh.

Naruto lalu menatap Sirzech tajam.

"apa kau suka permen.?" Ucap Sirzech yang membuat sebuah bulatan power of desdruction sebesar kelereng.

"Kalau begitu tangkaplah ini."

Sirzech lalu melemparkan power of desdruction kearah Naruto.

Tap

Naruto melompat kesamping untuk menghindari serangan itu. Namun, sial bagi Naruto karena itu hanya serangan pengalihan.

"Kau tidak cukup pintar mengelak."

Naruto kaget karena dengan sangat cepat Sirzech sudah ada dibelakangnya, bahkan sebelum Naruto mendarat.

Duagh

Naruto harus terkena tendangan super keras Sirzech dan meluncur kearah dinding arena.

Duar

Tercipta lubang didinding yang tertabrak tubuh Naruto tadi.

Tap

Sirzech mendarat dan menyiapakan power of desdruction sebesar bola basket.

"Musnahlah jika kau tidak bisa menghindar." teriak sirzech lalu melemparkannya kearah Naruto.

Swuush

Duarr

Bumm

Ledakan yang besar terjadi dan menghancurkan sebagian bangunan arena.

"kau terlalu berlebihan Sirzech." Ucap Ajuka dari belakang.

"Katon:goukameshitsu."

Ke-empat maou yang ada disana terkejut melihat Naruto sudah ada dibelakang mereka dan melancarkan jutsu apinya.

Gelombang api yang amat besar meluncur kearah mereka.

Naruto mengatifkan mangekyou miliknya.

"Serahkan ini padaku" Ucap Serafall lalu maju dan mengangkat tangannya tinggi dan dalam sekejap seluruh arena sudah tertutup Es termasuk jutsu api Naruto yang berubah menjadi Es bahkan Naruto juga.

Tap

Sirzech melompat ketempat ketiga maou berada.

"Apa yang terjadi.?" tanya Falbium.

"Dia sudah menjadi segumpal Es." ucap Serafal.

"ini terlalu cepat. . . huh." ucapan Ajuka terhenti ketika mendengar retakan Es. dan dalam sekejap gumpalan Es yang amat besar didepannya hancur berkeping keping dan menampakkan siluet bayangan besar dengan 6 tangan.

"apa itu.?" Ucap Serafal.

"Sama seperti yang digunakan Uchiha Sasuke dulu. Susano'o." Ucap Ajuka.

"Sangat mengagumkan. Membekukan satu area dalam sekejap." Ucap Naruto yang mulai terlihat berada dalam sosok astral berlengan 6 dengan pedang disetiap tangannya dan juga kedua matanya yang bersinar Merah.

"Lumayan juga, kau mampu lepas dari tumpukan Es ku." ucap Serafal.

"Kheh ini bukan hanya lumanyan. tapi. . ...

Naruto menggantungkan Ucapannya.

"terimalah ini."

Dan dengan cepat Sirzech kembali membuat power of desdruction sebesar bola basket dan melemparnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sirzech, Hentikan." Teriak Falbium yang ada tepat disampingnya.

#Diluar Arena.

Tap

perempuan berambut coklat terlihat kaget karena dipindahkan keluar secara paksa.

"Narutoo." Teriak perempuan itu lalu mencoba melewati kekkai, Namun dia harus terpental.

"ugh, sial, kekkai ini menghalangiku."

tanpa disadari telah ada Rias dan Sona yang ada disana.

"Nishimura Haru, pemegang Sacret gear shadow the witch. tak kusangka kau bekerja sama dengan pemuda Shinobi itu."

Ucap Sona yang membuat Wanita tadi kaget dan langsung mengambil posisi waspada.

"Kalian, iblis.?" Ucap Haru.

"yah, sayang sekali kami harus melenyapkanmu juga." Ucap Rias lalu mengeluarkan aura Crimson.

#kembali ke Naruto vs 4 Maou

"Sirzech apa yang kau lakukan." teriak Ajuka panik.

"Sirzech sadar."

Sirzech tersentak. Namun terlambat serangan Sirzech sudah lebih dulu mengenai Falbium dan meledak dengan sangat dahsyat.

Bum

Duar

"ini bukan hanya lumayan ...tapi, baru saja aku membuat serangan balik yang hebat." ucap Naruto yang masih berdiri ditempat tadi, dan perlahan Susano'onya mulai menghilang.

Debu membumbung tinggi menutupi karena Memang disekitar Serafal tidak tertutup Es.

"Gaah, uhuk."

Ajuka dengan jubah yang rusak parah berusaha berdiri.

begitu juga dengan Sirzech dan juga serafal yang juga berusaha berdiri.

"Keparat, aku diperdaya oleh bocah itu." Teriak Sirzech semari melepaskan kekuatan amat besar dan langsung berdiri. Tanah yang menjadi pijakan mereka bergetar hebat, tanah beterbangan Es yang ada disana mulai terbelah dan pecah menjadi serpihan kecil.

"Sulit dipercaya, Falbium telah mati." Ucap Ajuka dengan wajah mengeras.

"Dia sangat licik." ucap Serafal.

"haaah." teriak Sirzech dan tubuh nya langsung diselimuti oleh Power of Desdruction.

"Tenangkan dirimu Sirzech. jangan gegabah." teriak Ajuka.

"ghhh."

tangan Sirzech terkepal erat.

"kita lakukan bersama." ucap Ajuka lalu melepas aura iblisnya dengan gila gilaan begitu juga dengan Serafal.

tap

tap

'gawat, mereka langsung meresponnya dengan kekuatan penuh.' batin Naruto.

mau tidak mau Naruto harus melawan dengan melepas Chakranya dengan besar untuk melawan intimidasi dari para Maou.

"ayo maju." ucap Sirzech lalu diikuti serafal dibelakang nya. Sementara Ajuka berada dibarisan belakang untuk mengamati.

tap

tap

Sirzech melesat dengan kecepatan super kearah Naruto.

'gawat, jangan sampai aku terkena.' batin Naruto waspada dan menyiapkan kuda kudanya.

swush

dan dalam sekejap Sirzech sudah berada didepannya dan langsung memberikan tendangan kearah kepalanya. Namun Naruto berhasil menghindar dengan melompat kebelakang, berkat instingnya dan juga sharinganya. tapi, Serafal sudah berada dibelakangnya dan menyabetkan bilah Es tajam ditangannya.

'gawat' batin Naruto.

crash

Serafal hanya menebas angin kosong.

tap

tap

Sirzech dan Serafal menapaki tanah yang masih dipenuhi Es.

tap

Naruto muncul di sudut lain yang cukup jauh dari mereka.

"hampir saja...

"kau tidak melupakanku bukan."

Naruto terbelalak,

"Sial...

Naruto langsung menyikutkan tangannya kebelakang.

tap

Namun dapat di tangkap dengan mudah oleh Ajuka. lalu ajuka menendang perut Naruto dengan dengkulnya dan membuat Naruto terlempar keatas.

swush

dan sekejap Sirzech sudah ada di belakang Naruto dan menendang tubuh Naruto kebawah dengan sangat keras Namun berhasil ditahan Oleh Naruto dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya plus Susano'o.

krak

Susano'o Naruto retak dan membuat Naruto meluncur deras kebawah Namun tidak sampai disitu Ajuka sudah membuat kubus berwarna putih di tempat jatuhnya Naruto dan juga ribuah bilah tajam dari Serafal.

swuuush

bug

Naruto Masuk kedalam kubis buatan Ajuka dan dalam sekejap bilah Es Serafal sudah menghujani tubuh Naruto didalam kubus.

bum

bum

bum

butiran butiran Es salju beterbangan hasil dari serangan Serafal.

Swuuuush

power of desdruction sebesar bijuudama melesat kearah kubus.

"musnahlah." ucap Ajuka lalu mengepalkan tanganya. seketika Kubus putih itu mulai mengecil dan meledak dengan dahsyat.

Duaaaar

Es disekitarnya pun hancur berantakan. bahkan menimbulkan gelombang kejut yang mementalkan bongkahan Es besar dan menghancurkannya.

"dia masih bertahan." ucap Ajuka pelan.

"aku tidak menyangka dia mampu bertahan." Ucap Sirzech dengan agak marah.

"gaaah, ohok ohok."

Naruto terjatuh dan terbatuk darah, kondisi Naruto sangat buruk hampir seluruh tubuhnya dipenuhi luka bakar serius dan juga sayatan yang mengeluarkan banyak darah.

'bahkan dengan Susano'o masih tidak mampu menahannya.' batin Naruto lalu mulai mempersiapkan mata kanannya.

sring

mangekyou Naruto mulai aktif dan harus kembali terbelalak tatkala instingnya menjerit adanya bahaya. Namun apa dikata, naruto kalah cepat.

swusssh

duagh

dengan sangat cepat sebuah hamtaman mengenai wajah Naruto dan membuatnya tarlempar kebelakang.

"ghh... ohok." Naruto kembali muntah darah.

krak

Naruto memaksakan tubuhnya menggunakan Susano'o kembali.

Jrash

sebuah bilah Es berjumlah ribuan langsung menerjang kearah Naruto dan berhasil ditahannya. Namun Naruto harus kembali terbelalak ketika dirinya tidak bisa bernafas. Seketika Susano'o terlepas dan Naruto jatuh terlutut.

'sial, apa yang terjadi. apa dia membekukan Udara.' batin Naruto panik.

swuusssh

sebuah power of desdruction melesat kearah Naruto dengan cepat. melihat itu Naruto lalu melakukan Shunshin.

"shunshin no jutsu."

bummmmm

ledakan yang sangat besar membuat Es yang ada disana beterbangan menjadi sebuah serpihan halus.

"bagaimana.? kita ada kata terakhir sebelum mati."

Naruto untuk kesekian kalinya harus terbelalak karena Ajuka selalu dapat menebak arah shunshinnya.

"amatersu... kagutschi." ucap nya dan delam sekejap api hitam telah menyelubungi tubuh Naruto.

"percuma saja." Ucap Ajuka lalu membungkus Naruto dengan Kubus Putih miliknya.

swush

tap

tap

Sirzech dan serafal mendarat di sebelah ajuka.

"kubus ini akan meledakkanmu dan merubahmu mendaji abu." ucap ajuka

"ini mengingatkanku pada waktu itu. Sayang sekali kau tidak melihat kematian ayahmu waktu itu." tambah Ajuka tanpa Ekspresi.

Sementara Natuto hanya bisa berteriak kesakitan ketika tubuhnya terasa dipanggang dengan suhu ratusan drajat Celcius.

"tentu saja situasinya sangat berbeda Ajuka."

Ucap Serafal lalu mendekat kearah ajuka diikuti Sirzech di belakangnya.

"dulu kita bertarung mati matian melawan mereka, Uzumaki Menma dan Uchiha Sasuke mereka sangat kuat. itupun ada Si Odin yang membantu kita. kalau tidak ada Dia kita pasti sudah kalah. yang ini hanyalah bocah." Tambah Sirzech dengan nada tinggi.

"mengingatnya saja sudah membuatku sangat terganggu. mereka adalah satu satunya manusia yang mampu mengalahkan kita dalam wujud kita yang sesungguhnya." Ucap Serafal sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Ledakkan sekarang Ajuka!." Ucap Sirzech.

Ajuka lalu mulai mengepalkan tangannya, kubus yang semula berwarna putih perlahan berubah warna menjadi hitam legam dan semakin membesar dan terus membesar dan menimbulkan percikan listrik yang terus membesar menjadi sambaran petir.

mereka yang ada disana kaget.

"Ada apa? apa terjadi sesuatu?." tanya Sirzech.

"Dia melepas kekuakan secara acak, kurasa dia menggunakan kekuatan Susano'onya. tapi, tetap saja. Meledaklah." Teriak Ajuka.

kubus itupun bersinar terang dan meledak dengan sangat dahsyat, seperti ledakan bom Nuklir. Kekkai yang menahan tempat itupun hancur karena tidak mampu menahan ledakan.

duarrrr

kepulan debu bercampur serpihan Es memenuhi tempat pertarungan.

"hahaha kurasa dia tidak bisa mati dengan mudah Ajuka." Ucap Serafal tertawa sadis.

"yah, dan lagi lagi Raksasa merepotkan itu." Ucap Ajuka malas.

Swuuush

Angin berhembus kencang dan mulai menampilkan sosok yang sangat besar berwujud seperti Tengu dengan 8 lengan, dengan setiap lengan menggenggam pedang.

"Untuk seorang iblis yang terkutuk seperti kalian, jangan pernah kau sebut Nama ayahku dengan Mulut kotormu keparat." Teriak Naruto marah diatas Susano'o , tubuh Naruto sangat mengenaskan luka bakar memenuhi tubuhnya.

jrassh

duarr

Susano'o sempuna Naruto menebaskan pedangnya secara bertubi tubi kearah para Maou dibawah.

separuh SMA Kuoh hancur lebur tidak tersisa.

swush

swush

swush

tap

ketiga Maou mendarat diatap Sekolah.

"kheh, menyedihkan sekali." Ucap Sirzech remeh.

"mou, kalau Saja dia tidak punya Genjutsu, kita pasti sudah bermain dengan kekuatan penuh dari tadi." ucap Serafal dengan nada bicara dibuat manja.

"apa boleh buatkan, tidak baik membiarkan lawan bersungguh sungguh sendirian." Ucap Ajuka lalu membuka baju atasnya.

"kheh." dengus Sirzech.

"yatta, aku ingin sekali membekukannya." Ucap Serafal.

perlahan Aura disekitar mereka mulai berubah. Angin mulai berhembus semakin kencang.

Sementara disisi Naruto, dia terlonjak kaget merasakan tekanan Aura dari ketiga Maou.

"Ti. . . tidak mungkin, ini mustahil." Ucap Naruto bergetar.

"Narutoooo." terak seorang wanita berambut Hitam panjang yang melayang diudara dengan tongkat.

Naruto tersentak dan menoleh.

"dasar bodoh, kenapa kau ada disini. Cepat lari." teriak Naruto.

"aku juga ingin bertarung bersamamu, berkatmu, aku bisa menggunakan balance breaker ini." ucap Perempuan itu memperlihatkan wujudnya.

Sementara Naruto yang sudah begitu letih ditambah lukannya membuatnya memgambil langkah cepat, yaitu memakai genjutsu.

deg

"tunggu . . . . setelah itu hanya tatapan kosong dari matanya dan mulai melayang menjauh dari sana.

"uhmm, ohok ohok."

Naruto memuntahkan banyak darah dan Susano'o Naruto perlahan mulai memudar dari yang awalnya memakai zirah menjadi tinggal wujud tulang.

ciuuw

sebuah laser berwarna merah menembus bahu kanan Naruto, dan seketika Susano'o lenyap dan Narutopun terjatuh dari atas.

bruk

Naruto terjatuh. baru saja menempel tanah sebuah tendangan penuh tenaga menghantam dadanya hingga terpental puluhan meter dan diikuti laser berwarna crimson.

duar

blaaard

ledakan besar terjadi ditempat Naruto terhenti karena tendangan Ajuka.

"Auranya hilang, jangan bilang dia sudah lenyap." ucap Sirzech.

"yaah, padahal aku belum unjuk kekuatan." gerutu Serafal.

"tetap waspada." ujar Ajuka.

debu mulai menghilang, dan terlihat tubuh tergeletak ditempat ledakan.

mereka mulai mempertajam penglihatan mereka.

"dia masih hidup. tapi dia kehabisan tenaga." Ucap Ajuka lalu melesat kearah Naruto diikuti yang lain.

dalam sekejap mereka sudah berada di tempat Naruto.

"ini sempurna, kita bisa meneliti tubuhnya." ucap Ajuka senang.

tap

tap

Sirzech lalu mendekati tubuh Naruto dan mulai menjambak rambutnya, lalu dengan kejam Sirzech mengangkat tubuh tak berdaya Naruto yang berlumuran darah hingga tak menempel tanah.

tangan kanan Sirzech lalu perlahan mengelupas menjadi merah kehitaman dengan kuku panjang yang terlihat tajam dan sudah bersiap menusuk Naruto.

"ini untuk Falbium." ucap sirzech.

"matilah."

jleebb

.

.

to be continued. . . .

yo, , , gimana kabar kalian fans. . . . . ? wakakaka ini fic dah mencapai akhir loh chap depan dah Tamat wahahaha.

tapi tenang bakalan ada season 2 nya kok. . . . . . tapiii kalo udah tembus 500 reviuw muehehe. . . . kalo gak tembus ya usahain tembus entah sekali reviuw 10 kali kek :v. muehehehe

Sorry ya gak aku bales reviuw kalian soalnya dah pegel ngetiknya coeg. . . . :v tapi yang pasti kalian kamvret semua dah yang udah fav fol atau Reviuw terutama. wkwkwk becanda gaes gue bangga ama kalian semua :v :v

oke ,gue author tamvans pamit undur diri. . . . . sampai jumpa chapter depan ingat perbanyak Reviuw kurangin pujian perkaya Cibiran, ingatlah ingatlah. . . . . gue pamit beneran jan kangen ma ane, ane gak doyan ma ente. . . . :v

Reviuw yang banyak kalo mau tau Seson 2nya. . . .

oke

wasalamu'alahkum gaes. . . . . :v 


	5. Chapter 5

Authot note:

Yooo... Apa kabar para reader sekalian yang gak lebih tamvan dari ane... Kalian kesel, dongkol, ngefans ame ane mueheheh... Peduli amat... :v yang penting nih fic dah tamat mueheheh

Nih gui jawab kegundahan kalian kenapa aku gak buat Si cecunguk Naruto over power, , , itu menurut kalian. . . gui udah buat si Naruto Over power tapi. . . . . lu bayangin deh Umur Naruto 18 taun coy nah Para Maou udah ratusan tahun cvk. . . terlebih mereka udah sangat berpengalaman dalam bertarung. . . jadi menurut kalian Naruto terlalu lembek dan gak kuat . .. . eh bayangin Naruto emang latian keras selama 10 taun tapi apa kalian pikir setelah kalah dari Sasuke para Maou bakal diem santai santai. . . . :v mereka juga berlatih keras Kamvret :v itu pertimbangan yang membuat ane matiin Si Naru. So, kalian mau protes.? protes aja di Reviuw. . . ntar ane bales. . .

Terus ada yang kecewa karena ane cuma ngejar Reviuw. :v muehehe kamvret lu. . . . jan munafik lu tong. . . kalo lu gak dapet banyak reviuw lu bakal males buat ngelanjutin. . .. Kenapa.? Percuma nulis kalo gak ada yang baca. . . :v wkwkwk

Terus lagi nih, kirain setelah ane buat woro woro 500 reviuw kalian bakal ngamok dan minta alamat ane :v terus ngajakin duel. . . . eh ternyata cuma begitu duang responnya. . . .. mengecewakan. . . . :v jadi kalo mau tau seson 2nya temvus 1k reviuw baru up... Wkwkwkwkkwkwk makanya lebih cerdas lagi kalo ngeflame kamvret... :v ...

Woke kalo kalian dongkol skip aja Note gak guna ini dan langsung simak nih last chap muehehe... :v

Chapter 5

Jleb

Sebelum Sirzech menusuknya, Naruto lebih dulu menusuk dada kiri sirzech.

Ke-2 maou yang melihat hal itu tersentak kaget melihat bukan Sirzech yang menusuk Naruto tetapi Narutolah yang menusuk jantung Sirzech.

Tapi, berkat refleks yang baik dari Sirzech pergelangan tangan Naruto berhasil ditahan olehnya dan membuat tangan Naruto tidak mampu melukai Sirzech sampai ke jantung hanya luka luar yang tidak terlalu dalam.

Sementara Naruto sudah tidak bisa apa apa lagi, sisa kekuatannya telah ia gunakan untuk menusuk Sirzech dengan tangannya dibantu chakra Angin. Dia sekarang diambang kematian, mata yang tadinya hitam sudah mulai tercampur dengan warna putih. menandakan kalau cahaya dimatanya tidak banyak lagi.

"Kukira kau sudah menyerah." Ucap Sirzech kalem lalu meremas pergelangan tangan Naruto dengan sangat erat dan semakin erat.

Kretak

Jrash

Tangan kanan Naruto terputus dan terjatuh ketanah begitu saja darah mengalir deras dari tangannya. Tidak ada teriakan rasa sakit atau erangan apapun. seolah mati rasa Naruto hanya membuka sedikit matanya tanpa ekspresi.

Masih dengan posisi yang sama, tangan kiri Sirzech mengangkat tubuh Naruto dengan menjambak rambutnya. dan tangan kanan yang siap untuk menusuk perut Naruto.

"Sebaiknya kau jangan menghancurkan tubuhnya Sirzech, aku tidak ingin kehilangan pengetahuan dari setiap detail tubuhnya." ucap Ajuka santai.

"Aku mengerti."

Jleb

Tangan merah kehitaman Sirzech menembus perut Naruto sampai ke punggung.

Cough

Naruto memuntahkan banyak darah. Darah mengalir deras dari perut dan juga mulut Naruto.

Jrash

Sirzech dengan kasar mencabut tangannya dari perut Naruto. dan meninggalkan luka menganga yang besar dengan darah terus mengalir.

"Itu untuk Falbium."

Sirzech mengangkat tubuh Naruto tinggi dan menghantamkan kepala Naruto ketanah dengan amat keras hingga membuat kawah selebar setengah meter. dari sana juga darah merembes membasahi tanah dengan amat banyak.

Ekspresi Naruto masih sama, kosong.

Chough

Naruto memuntahkan darah lagi tapi sekarang lebih banyak.

'Sungguh menyedihkan, sangat menyedihkan. Tou-san kaa-san aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun padamu disana. Aku...gagal.'

'Aku baru sadar, kekuatan yang selama ini kubanggakan tidak lebih dari sebuah lelucon belaka.'

'dan juga aku baru menyadari betapa tidak bergunanya diriku.'

'Kaa-san tou-san maaf'

Lalu sekelebat ingatan tentang kejadian 10 tahun lalu terlintas.

Terlihat seorang pria berambut hitam raven tengah bertarung habis habisan dengan 4 maou dan seorang pria berambut kuning jabrik melawan orang tua dengan satu mata ditutup dengan sesuatu yang sering digunakan bajak laut.

Mereka bertarung dengan sangat Sengit. jual beli pukulan tendangan dan juga kekuatan saling beradu.

"Haah, kabar itu ternyata bukan isapan jempol belaka. Kau memang orang yang kuat. Uchiha Sasuke."

Ucap sesosok makhluk berbentuk mengerikan bermata 3 memiliki 3 tanduk berambut merah crimson. Badannya merah kehitaman dan memiliki ekor panjang dan kuku tajam.

"Kau benar Sirzech, dia bahkan mampu mengimbangi kita dalam wujud sesungguhnya." ucap Seorang berambut hijau dengan ciri fisik mirip dengan Sirzech yaitu Ajuka.

Begitu juga dengan Falbium dan Serafal mereka tidak lagi dalam wujud manusia melainkan iblis sepenuhnya.

"Grrroh."

Geraman keras dikeluarkan Falbium, dan menembakkan demonic power dari mulutnya.

Tembakan seperti laser melesat menuju kearah pria berambut Hitam Raven yang diketahui sebagai Uchiha Sasuke.

Jrash

Dengan mudah Sasuke menebas serangan tersebut dengan pedang kusanaginya. dan membelokannya kearah lain.

Blard

Ledakan terjadi di tepat mendaratnya serangan tadi.

"Sebaiknya kalian menyerah sebelum aku melenyapkan kalian." Ucap Sasuke dingin.

Mendengar itu Sirzech tersenyum licik.

"Lihatlah teman seperjuanganmu."

Ucapnya lalu menujuk Menma yang tengah menjadi bulan bulanan Odin.

"Menma." teriak Sasuke lalu berniat membantu Menma.

"Tak akan kubiarkan."

Sirzech lalu melesat kearah Sasuke dan melancarkan tendangan kearah wajahnya. Namun dapat ditahan oleh Sasuke. Namun Sirzech sudah menyiapkan pukulan kearah wajah Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke hanya menatapnya datar sebelum menghilang dan digantikan dengan sebongkah batu.

'bertahanlah menma.' batin Sasuke.

"Susano'o." ucap Sasuke lalu perlahan tubuhnya diselimuti Aura berwarna ungu dan perlahan membentuk sebuah Tengu berukuran raksasa dengan sayap yang dapat membuatnya terbang.

"Lenyaplah kalian dengan panah indra ini." ucap Sasuke lalu mulai menyiapkan Serangannya. Petir menyambar secara liar.

"gawat, dia akan melancarkan serangan besar." teriak ajuka.

"tak akan kubiarkan." teriak Sirzech lalu melemparkan puluhan Power of Desdruction kearah Susano'o Sasuke Namun itu tidak berpengaruh.

"Itu kan.? Panah indra." gumam Menma disela pertarungannya dengan Odin.

Jras

"Akan ku selesaikan ini dengan cepat."

Disisi Odin dan Menma

"Kau hebat juga, mampu menahan setiap seranganku."

Odin lalu mengangkat tombak kebanggaannya.

Jring

Dalam sekejap tubuh menma diselimuti aura kuning, terlihat pancaran kuat darinya.

"Kuhabisi kau Sialan."

Teriak Menma lalu menerjang Odin dengan tongkat godoudama ditangannya.

Disisi Sasuke.

'Enyahlah.' batin Sasuke lalu melepaskan Panah indra. dengan sangat cepat panah itu melesat kearah 4 Maou.

"gawat, tidak akan sempat untuk menghindar." teriak panik Ajuka.

"kita buat Penghalang." teriak Sirzech.

Lalu ke-4 Maou mendekat dan membuat Barrier berwarna kehitaman yang lumayan besar untuk menahan Serangan Sasuke.

Slahs

Bum blard

Bulatan Hitam menggulung seperti tornado menghancurkan area sekitar. Menma dan Odin yang ada disana terlempar karena terkena efek serangan.

2 menit berlalu perlahan kabut mulai memudar. Sasuke turun, susano'onya telah lenyap. Sasuke mendarat dengan nafas terengah.

'Serangan tadi memakan banyak sekali Chakraku.' batin Sasuke.

"Hosh hosh."

"Sasuke-kun, kau tidak apa apa.?" tanya seorang berambut merah berkacamata tipis.

Sasuke tersentak kaget.

"Karin, Naruto." gumam Sasuke.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini. Cepat bawa Naruto ketempat yang aman." ucap Sasuke.

"aku menghawatirkan dirimu sasuke-kun." ucap karin disela tangisannya.

"Saat ini, kau tidak perlu menghawatirkanku. Lebih baik bawa Naruto ke tempat yang aman."

sementara bocah 8 tahunan itu hanya menangis.

"ayah, jangan tinggalkan aku dan ibu." ucap Naruto kecil.

Sasuke tersenyum kearah Naruto.

"Kau tenang saja, ayah tidak akan meninggalkan kalian. Ayah janji." ucap Sasuke lembut.

Swush

Sasuke tersentak lalu berbalik kearah tempat para Maou berada tadi. Sebuah power of desdruction melesat kearahnya.

"Cepat bawa Naruto pergi dari sini." teriak Sasuke

Dengan berat hati Karin menggendong Naruto dan berlari menjauh.

"ayaaah." teriak Naruto kecil.

Swush

Tap

Duar

Sasuke menangkap power of desdruction dari Sirzech dengan Susano'o.

Debu yang menutupi telah hilang dan terlihatlah ke-4 Maou yang sedang sekarat. hanya Sirzech yang masih mampu sadar.

"Kurang ajar kau Shinobi." teriak Sirzech lalu berusaha berdiri.

"Hosh hosh, kau iblis bodoh yang tak tahu kapan harus menyerah."

Blard

Ledakan besar dari tempat yang cukup jauh. Sasuke menatap khawatir kearah ledakan tadi.

Disisi Menma.

Terlihat Odin tengah menusukkan Gugnirnya keperut Menma.

Cough

Menma memuntahkan banyak darah.

"Sayang sekali, waktu bermain telah habis. Para iblis tidak berguna itu dalam keadaan sekarat hanya melawan seorang Manusia. Menyedihkan."

Ucap Odin santai lalu mengangkat tubuh Menma yang masih tertusuk keatas dan dalam sekejap telah menghilang dan muncul di depan 4 Maou.

Swush

Odin melempar tubuh tak bernyawa menma kearah Sasuke.

"Menma." teriak Sasuke lalu menangkap tubuh Menma.

Sasuke merasakan dinginnya tubuh tak bernyawa dari Menma. dengan perlahan Sasuke menaruh jasad Menma diatas tanah.

Perlahan Aura disekitar Sasuke berubah menjadi kehitaman.

"Kubunuh kau."

Sementara Karin dan Naruto kecil masih lari menuju ketempat yang lebih aman, Namun naas mereka sudah dihadang oleh sekelompok iblis berjumlah 10. Karin mempererat dekapannya pada Naruto.

"Gawat." gumam Karin.

"Kalian tidak akan bisa lolos dari kami." ucap salah seorang iblis yang sepertinya ketuanya.

Karin mencoba berlari kembali kebelakang tapi telah di hadang oleh seorang dari mereka.

Perlahan Karin menurunkan Naruto dari gendongannya.

"Naruto, larilah kemanapun kakimu akan membawamu. Dan jangan sekalipun menoleh kebelakang, mengerti."

"Uhm, aku mengerti kaa-san, tapi bagaimana dengan kaa-san."

"Kaa-san akan menyusulmu nanti, oke."

Ucap karin lembut sambil mengacak surai merah kehitaman Naruto kecil.

"janji.?"

Sementara karin hanya tersenyum.

"Larilah. jangan pernah menoleh kebelakang."

Naruto lalu berlari sekuat tenaga menuju kedalam hutan.

"Jangan biarkan bocah itu lolos." teriak ketua mereka.

Lalu salah seorang dari mereka mengejar Naruto kecil. Namun, sebuah rantai chakra berwarna kuning telah mengikatnya.

"Lawan kalian adalah aku."

Setelah mengatakan itu dari punggung Karin keluar rantai rantai Chakra yang mengurung tempat itu.

"Cepat bunuh jalang itu." teriak ketua mereka.

Dan dengan serentak ke 9 orang tadi menembakkan demonic power kearah Karin.

Duar duar

Namun sebuah rantai kemudian mengikat tubuh ke 10 iblis tadi, sehingga mereka tidak dapat bergerak.

"Sialan, lepaskan aku."

"Gaaarkh."

Teriak kesakitan para iblis.

"matilah kalian."

Teriak Karin yang keadaannya cukup buruk. Lalu sebuah rantai runcing menembus seluruh iblis disana.

"aaargh."

Satu persatu dari mereka mulai mati.

"ohok ohok." karin muntah darah dan rantai yang mengekang iblis tadi mulai mengendur. dan kesempatan itu tidak dilewatkan oleh ketua kelompok iblis yang masih belum tewas. dia melemparkan sebilah pedang kearah jantung Karin.

Swush

Jleb

Mata karin terbelalak.

'Maafkan aku Narutoo.' batin karin lalu bulir bulir air mata membasahi pipi Karin.

Sebelum benar benar mati karin mencengkeram tangannya dan rantai rantai tadi melilit kuat ke 10 iblis tadi dan menghancurkan tubuh mereka.

"aaaargh." teriak ketua kelompok iblis tadi yang masih mampu bertahan dan tubuhnya hancur dalam sekejap.

Setelah itu rantai rantai chakra mulai menghilang diikuti ambrukknya Karin sebagai penanda kematiannya.

Semua ingatan itu terlintas di benak Naruto saat meregang nyawa.

'Maaf Tou-san Kaa-san.'

Dan setelah itu Semuanya menjadi gelap.

Sementara Sirzech telah menyiapkan pukulannya lagi dengan power of desdruction menyelimutinya.

"Ini untuk kerusakan ini."

Tap

Ajuka menahan tangan Sirzech.

"Cukup, dia sudah mati."

Sirzech menatap Ajuka sesaat lalu mulai menurunkan tangannya dan menurunkan Energinya.

"Dia telah membunuh Falbium." ucap Sirzech.

"Kita akan melakukan penghormatan besar pada nya." Tambah Sirzech.

"Tentu saja." jawab Serafal.

"kita ke Underworld sekarang." Ucap Ajuka lalu mengangkat tubuh tak bernyawa Naruto dengan luka menganga diperutnya dan juga tangan kanan yang terpotong.

"Serafal." Ucap Sirzech.

"wakatta."

Serafal lalu membuat lingkaran Sihir dan perlahan mulai menelan mereka.

#Unknow Place

Perempuan berambut hitam panjang mirip dengan penyihir tengah melayang diudara dengan tatapan kosong. Dan tidak lama efek genjutsunya mulai lepas termasuk bentuk penyihirnya. Rambutnya yang semula hitam menjadi Coklat dan dia pun tersentak kaget.

"Ha, apa yang terjadi.? denganku.?" gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ugh."

Dia tersentak merasakan panas di telapak tangan kirinya. dia lalu mengangkat tangan kirinya melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Tanda Segelnya menghilang." gumamnya lalu diapun tersadar akan sesuatu.

Matanya membulat sempurna.

"Naruto."

"Tidak, tidak mungkin." perlahan butiran butiran air mata berjatuhan dari mata si pemegang Sacret gear Shadow the witch. Nishimura Haru.

Dia pun lalu berlari berbalik arah, yaitu ketempat sebelumnya Kuoh High School.

"tidak tidak, ini pasti tidak benar." ucapnya disela sela tangisannya.

"Sial, Balance Breaker."

Deg

Seketika Haru terjatuh merasakan rasa sakit yang tiba tiba menyerang kepalanya.

Haru's mind scape.

'aku terbebas dari segel bocah itu.'

'Grrr, beraninya kau menggunakan kekuatanku. tanpa seizin ku.' ucap Sesosok makhluk serba hitam dengan mata merah menyala dan juga membawa tongkat dengan kepala tengkorak bertanduk dan juga rambut hitam panjangnya yang melambai lambai.

"Aku tidak tahu apa maumu, tapi sebagai bagian dari tubuhku kau seharusnya membantuku bukan malah menambah penderitaanku." teriak Haru sambil menangis.

'Hahaha, karena kau lemah. Aku benci orang lemah.'

"Kumohon, untuk kali ini. bantu aku. aku ingin menemuinya."

'Gah, aku tidak peduli. tapi, dia telah berani menyegel pergerakanku. aku tidak akan membantu.'

"Sudah kuduga, tidak ada gunanya meminta tolong pada makhluk tak berhati sepertimu."

'apa kau bilang.' Shana mengangkat tongkatnya lalu berniat menusuk Haru.

Swush

5 cm sebelum mengenai Haru serangannya terhenti.

"Kenapa.? Kau takut. ayo bunuh aku. ayo, kalau aku mati setidaknya penderitaanku akan berakhir." ucapnya datar.

Shana terdiam cukup lama.

'grrh, Baiklah. Tapi sebagai gantinya... Kuambil tubuhmu.'

Ganti Scene.

Hamparan tanah yang sudah tak berbentuk. banyak sekali lubang lubang besar pertanda telah terjadi pertarungan besar ditempat itu.

swush

Tap

Haru dalam mode Penyihirnya mendarat ditempat tadi.

Dia menatap sekeliling sampai pandangannya terpaku pada bekas darah yang cukup banyak di depan. Dia dengan tatapan kosong mulai mendekat dan terus mendekat sampai akhirnya, dia melihat sepotong tangan manusia disana dengan banyak lumuran darah kakinya seketika menjadi lemas dia jatuh terlutut air matanya mengalir deras tanpa suara.

Dengan tangan bergetar Haru mencoba meraih potongan tangan itu. Semua ingatan tentang pertemuannya dengan Naruto berputar cepat diotaknya.

Tap

Dia mengangkat potongan tangan yang terasa dingin itu pelan.

"Kenapa... Kenapa...

...Kenapaaaaaaa" teriaknya lalu menangis dengan keras.

"Kenapa disaat ada seseorang yang mau menerimaku dia selalu tewas. Apa aku memang tidak pantas untuk hidup, kami-sama apa kau mendengarku. Aku... Aku lelah hidup seperti ini."

Perlahan Aura gelap membungkus tubuh Haru.

'Kukabulkan permintaanmu...kubebaskan hidupmu dari penderitaan ini.' hahahaha...

Dan dalam sekejap Aura itu lenyap dan menyisakan Haru dengan tatapan kosong. Dan seketika matanya berubah menjadi merah dan juga taring yang tumbuh.

"Hahahah akhirnya aku bisa bergerak bebas... Hahahahah."

1 tahun Kemudian.

Didalam hutan yang sangat gelap berjalan sesosok makhluk dengan jubah hitam dengan tudung hitam yang menutupi wajahnya.

Srek

Dia menoleh perlahan dan dibalik tudung hitamnya terlihat mata semerah darah yang bersinar dalam kegelapan.

.End.

Yoo... Udah selesai nih fic... Duh senengnya hahaha...

Buat Season 2 nya tunggu kalo udah 1k reviuw baru up... Wkwkwkwk karena 500 reviuw aja gak bisa...dan pada ngeluh... Jadi aku naikin biar pada semangat reviuw mueheheh...

Oke saya Dek farel.526 out undur diri. . . . sampai jumpa saa 1k reviuw. :v (cruel smile.)

wasalamu'alaikum. gaes


End file.
